


Dark Obsession

by Dynamicoverride



Series: The Beginning of After [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mental Instability, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Panic, Revenge, Sex, Smut, Training to Exhaustion, Violence, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamicoverride/pseuds/Dynamicoverride
Summary: A year after opening up to what happened during her time in Lotor’s harem, Trianna is able to get back to a normal routine again. Over the past year her want for revenge has been getting stronger. The decision is made to send her on missions only if there are no enemies around, what happens when a seemingly empty Galra base isn’t quite empty?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll apologize now for the weird chapter lengths. Some are a bit shorter than I expected, but it was more important to me to have the chapters flow in a way that makes sense. 
> 
> As usual, if I missed any tags, please let me know.

A year has passed since Trianna opened up to the rest of the team about what happened on Lotor’s ship. Since then, she’s been able to get back to normal and follow a routine again.

 

It was a long road to get past the physical and mental scars that Lotor left. Every time she looked in the mirror, all she could see were the scars he left all over her body. They covered her legs, arms and torso with a few on her neck and face. She was able to cover most of them with clothes, but the ones on her neck and face were harder to cover. She tried to cover them with makeup but was never able to cover them enough. No matter what she did, no matter how much makeup she used, they still showed though. It took months for her to be able to look at her own body without crying. Every shower, clothing change, even just taking off her jacket caused a breakdown. At first, she tried to hide from everyone, to hide what she’d become. Everyone told her that she didn’t need to hide, to not be ashamed of her body. Keith was so patient with her, never losing his patience when she broke down or insisted on him not looking at her naked. It took months of reassuring for her to come to terms that this was her now. That the scars are a part of who she is now, proof that she survived.

 

Every scar on her body was a constant reminder of what Lotor did to her. Scars from being choked, burned, whipped and cut. Sometimes she can still feel whatever object caused the scar. She’ll subconsciously rub her wrists where the scars from rope burns are or scratch at her neck trying to remove the hands and nails that dug into her skin. Each scar represents something that he took from her, things that she feels she can never truly get back. He took her freedom, her innocence and her self-esteem from her. In return he humiliated her, hurt her and scared her mind and body beyond repair. It wasn’t fair that she walked away from this a shell of who she was. While he walked away completely unaffected by what he did.

 

Her mental scars were less visible, it was easier to hide those ones. Her nightmares never stopped, she still had at least three a week. She couldn’t bare to see Keith on edge and not sleeping to keep an eye on her, so she told him that the nightmares had stopped. In reality, she was just able to stay asleep through them now. Nothing she could dream up had the ability to wake her up anymore. Instead of being scared of the memories her nightmares brought, they just fueled her desire for revenge. Her desire to inflict pain on Lotor like he did to her. She wanted him, no she needed him to feel the pain he caused her, to feel the humiliation she felt. Every day that passed was another day that he was able to rebuild his harem, to be able to beat and rape them. Just the thought of it made Trianna’s stomach churn. Someone had to stop him, she had to stop him. But she wasn’t strong enough yet, but she would take care of that with training.

 

Once she had gotten back to a routine, she started training again. This time she put more effort into it than she did before. She didn’t miss a training session and started training on her own once and a while. She needed to get better, to get stronger, and this was the only way to do it. After a couple months, Shiro and Allura had been so impressed with her progress, that they decided to start letting her go on some of the less dangerous missions. It wasn’t much, but Trianna was set on earning their trust enough and getting strong enough to be able to go on more missions. The more missions she went on, the greater the chance she had of running into Lotor or at least finding out where he is. Of course, Keith wasn’t happy about her going on missions, even though they were things like small supply runs and info gathering. Shiro refused to send her on missions where there were enemies around. Keith constantly argued with Shiro and Allura about it, but they refused to back down. They knew that she was able to handle the missions they were sending her on.

 

**************************************************

 

“Hey Pidge! Are you about done? We need to get back to the castle.” Lance asks.

 

Trianna was on a routine information gathering mission with Lance and Pidge. They were at an abandoned base and just needed to get some tactical info from the main computer. While Lance has his head turned to talk to Pidge, Trianna notices a shadow in the hallway outside the door. Lance and Pidge are too occupied by the console to notice anything else happening. Trianna slowly draws her pistols and creeps towards the door, sticking close to the wall and the shadow it provides. Crouching in the corner nearest to the door, she steadies her breath as she waits for whatever is in the hallway to enter. She knows that she should have mentioned something to Pidge and Lance, but she didn’t want to risk whatever is out there knowing she was expecting them. She keeps an eye on Pidge and Lance while still watching the doorway.

 

Three Galra tiptoe into the room quietly in an attempt to ambush Lance and Pidge. Trianna smiles as they walk right past her without even a glance around the room. She takes aim at the last Galra and pulls the trigger on each pistol. She’s able to get both shots in his head before he crumples to the ground.

 

Lance and Pidge turn around at the sound of the shots just in time to see two Galra looking around confused and the third falling to the ground. Lance lifts his rifle and quickly aims at the first Galra, he’s able to put a shot into his head before he notices Lance aiming at him. Trianna shoots the second Galra in the knees to incapacitate him. Her plan is to question him about Lotor’s whereabouts. She jumps out of the shadows and makes it about halfway to the injured Galra before a shot rips through the air and into his head. Trianna looks up to see Lance with his rifle still aimed at the last Galra. She looks back at the three dead Galra, trying to hide her disappointment at not being able to question any of them. She looks back towards Lance to see him still covering Pidge while she taps away at the console in front of her.

 

“What the hell was that? There wasn’t supposed to be anyone here!” Lance exclaims.

 

“I don’t know where they came from, but we can try to figure that out back at the castle. Pidge?” Trianna answers.

 

“Done!” Pidge yells as she hits one last button on the console. “Let’s get back to the Lions and to the castle.”

 

If there’s a chance of any more Galra around, Pidge and Lance don’t want to run into them. The three of them race out of the room and down the hallways leading to their Lions. Pidge runs into Green and Lance and Trianna into Blue.

 

Pidge calls the castle to let Allura know that they’re on the way back. “Green Lion to the Castle of Lions. Allura, we’re on our way back. We have the information we came for. There might be something wrong with the sensors, we ran into a few Galra while we were there.”

 

Trianna sits silently in Blue, cursing Lance for killing that last Galra. _“I need to know where Lotor is, if he’s kidnapped more women. This was my only chance to get any information.”_

 

They’re about halfway to the castle when Lance breaks the silence. “How did you know those Galra were there? All the scans we ran showed no life signs.”

 

“I didn’t know what it was at first. I just noticed some shadows in the hallway. Instead of running out guns blazing, I hid to try and surprise whatever it was if it came into the room.” Trianna explains.

 

They get back to the castle fairy quickly and dock their Lions in their hangars. Allura and Hunk were waiting in Green’s hangar and Coran, Shiro and Keith in Blue’s. Trianna is still a little upset when she leaves Blue, but she’s happy to be back. Lance exits first, greeting everyone waiting for them. Trianna isn’t far behind and greets everyone as well. She notices that Keith doesn’t look as relaxed as Coran and Shiro. Before she can question it, Keith has closed the distance between them.

 

“Shiro said you ran into some Galra. Are you ok?” He holds her close and cups her face with his hand.

 

Trianna turns her head and kisses the palm of his hand. “Of course I am. They didn’t get anywhere near me.”

 

“Let’s get to the briefing room. We have some things to go over.” Shiro says before turning to leave the room.

 

Everyone follows him out of the room, Keith holding Trianna’s hand the whole way. She notices that he still looks a little on edge. Keith’s been having a hard time with Trianna going on missions, finding out they ran into Galra today must’ve put him over the edge. _“Wait until he finds out what happened. He won’t be able to deny that I can take care of myself then.”_ She thinks.

 

They get to the briefing room and Allura, Pidge and Hunk are already there. Once everyone has taken their seats, Allura is the first to speak. “First, thank you for getting the information that we came here for. But our scans showed there were no Galra in the vicinity, what happened?”

 

“I don’t know.” Pidge answers. “Lance and I didn’t notice them, and we would have been ambushed if it wasn’t for Trianna.”

 

Shiro turns to Trianna, “What happened? I’m wondering how we weren’t able to find them on sensors.”

 

“We didn’t see anything out of the ordinary when we got there so I’m not sure where they came from. Pidge and Lance were occupied with the console and I noticed a shadow moving in the hallway.” Trianna explains. “I had no idea what it was, so I hid by the door to surprise anything that came into the room. I know I should have mentioned something to Pidge and Lance, but I didn’t want whatever was out there to know I was there.”

 

“Pidge and I didn’t know anything was going on until we heard gunshots.” Lance interrupts. “By the time we turned around, one of them was already dead. I took out another and Trianna and I both took out the third.”

 

The rest of the team looks to Trianna in shock, not knowing what to think. It was hard to believe that she was able to take out a couple Galra the way she did considering this was her first encounter with them since going on missions. Trianna looks at Keith and notices that he looks both proud and worried. She reaches out and squeezes his hand and smiles at him, trying to reassure him that she’s ok. The de-briefing goes on for a while longer, with Shiro and Allura telling her that because of how she handled herself today, they will talk about letting her go on more missions. Pidge and Lance speak up and agree that she deserves it and that she can handle it. Trianna can’t thank Shiro and Allura enough to even consider letting her go on more missions.

 

Once the debriefing is over, Trianna can’t wait to get back to her room to shower and change. As expected, Keith wants to stay behind to talk to Shiro and will meet her back in their room. He’s always been so vocal about not wanting her to leave the castle since they rescued her from Lotor. She wonders if he’ll ever be comfortable with her going on missions. Sighing, she leaves the room and finds Lance waiting for her to walk back to their rooms. Trianna doesn’t say much, worried that Keith will be able to convince Shiro to make her stay in the castle.

 

Lance is the first to break the silence. “You must be happy about going on more missions.”

 

“I am, I just wish Keith could be happy for me.” Trianna looks at the floor sadly as she walks. “I know he just wants me to be safe, but it’s not like I’m going by myself. I’m sure he’s trying to convince Shiro right now to pull me from all missions.”

 

“After today, I’m not sure if he’ll be able to convince Shiro. You could ask Shiro put him on a mission with you. Once he sees how you can take care of yourself, he’ll come around.” Lance encourages.

 

“Maybe, but I doubt it. He’s still freaked out about the condition I was in when you both rescued me from Lotor. But I’ve grown stronger since then, he knows this. He can see it during training.”

 

Lance puts his arm around her shoulders as they stop in front of her door. “He just doesn’t want to lose you again. He’s lost so much already that he’s scared. I’m sure he’ll come around, just give him time.”

 

“I hope you’re right Lance.” She presses the panel by her door to open it and leaves Lance in the hallway.

 

Walking into the room, Trianna wastes no time in stripping off her armour once the door shuts. As she peels off her under suit, she looks at the pile of armour on the floor and tosses the suit on top. _“I’ll pick that up later.”_ As she gets the shower started, she thinks back to the mission earlier. _“If Lance hadn’t killed that last Galra I might have been able to get the information I needed. I can’t believe I was so close. I need to be able to go on more missions. I can’t rely on anyone else getting me the info I need. Last time anyone relied on Allura for that kind of information, I was tortured for a month.”_ She punches the shower wall in frustration. _“I can’t get anyone else involved. This is my revenge, no one else can make him pay but me. If Shiro and Allura want me to be stronger, then that’s what I have to do. I’ll have to start training harder and more often.”_

 

**************************************************

 

“What the fuck are you thinking Shiro?” Keith yells after everyone else leaves the briefing room. “You can’t be considering putting Trianna on more missions.”

 

“Keith, calm down. Allura and I have been talking about it for a while and today she really proved that she can handle herself.” Shiro explains.

 

“Goddamnit Shiro! It’s too dangerous. What if something happens? What if Lotor kidnaps her again?”

 

Shiro grabs Keith’s shoulders to force Keith to look at him. “Listen, I will take your concerns into account when making my decision. But when I said more missions, I didn’t mean all missions. I’m still going to do my best to keep her out of situations that she can’t handle.”

 

“You’ve said that before and they ran into Galra today. Who’s to say it won’t happen again?” Keith snarls at Shiro, his Galra side fueling his anger.

 

“Keith, stand down.” Shiro tells Keith in a gruff voice.

 

He stays silent but takes a step closer to Shiro in defiance.

 

“Keith, I said stand down. That’s an order.” Shiro shouts. His voice echoing around the room.

 

Keith glares at Shiro but takes a couple steps back. He wouldn’t back down to anyone except Shiro and Shiro knows it. With a low growl, Keith turns on his heel and leaves the room. Normally he would head straight to the training room to work off his anger but seeing Trianna is more important. _“She needs to know what kind of danger she was in today. I need to convince her to stop going on missions. I can’t lose her again.”_ He doesn’t see Trianna when he walks into the room but notices that the bathroom door is shut. He doesn’t hear the shower running but assumes that she’s still in the bathroom. _“Again?”_ He thinks when he sees her armour and under suit in the middle of the room. He picks it up and moves it over near the closet so it can be cleaned up and put away later. As he finishes moving all the pieces, he hears the bathroom door open.

 

“Hey, you’re back! Sorry about leaving my armour in the middle of the floor again.” Clad only in a towel, Trianna walks out of the bathroom still drying her hair with a second towel. She stops in her tracks when she sees the look on Keith’s face. “Babe? Are you ok?”

 

Keith walks silently to Trianna and pulls her close to him. “No, I’m not ok.” He nuzzles into her neck taking in the smell of body wash and shampoo. “I’m scared. When I found out that you ran into some Galra today I panicked. I can’t lose you again.”

 

Trianna runs her fingers through Keith’s hair to try and comfort him. “You’re not going to lose me. I wasn’t alone and I never will be on missions. I was safe.”

 

“That’s what I thought the day Lotor’s generals kidnapped you. If you’re out of the castle, you’re never 100% safe.”

 

Pulling away, Trianna looks at Keith with an irritated expression. “You can’t keep me in the castle all the time. Everyone, including you, keeps telling me I’m a part of this team. If that’s true, then let me help”

 

“You don’t need to be on missions for that. Coran and Allura are part of the team and they doesn’t go out on missions.” Keith tries desperately to defend himself.

 

“First, Coran and Allura know this castle better than anyone. Keeping them here are playing to their strengths.” Trianna points out. “Second, remember when we first found out that I used to be in Lotor’s harem? I was scared and I tried to run away. Do you remember what you told me then? You asked me to trust you. I trusted you then and I still do.” She reaches out and touches his face. “Now it’s my turn. Please, trust me now like I trusted you then.”

 

Realizing that he’s lost this fight, Keith backs down. “I do trust you. I’m sorry for making such a big deal out of this. I don’t want to lose you again. I’ve already lost so much.”

 

“Thank you for trusting me. I know you’re scared, so am I. But if me going on missions helps to end this war sooner, I’m willing to do it. I promise you that I will be as careful as I can be so I can come home safe.”

 

Trianna pulls Keith into a hug and it doesn’t take long for her to feel her towel start to loosen. “Babe, why is my towel getting looser?” She asks, as if she doesn’t know.

 

Keith starts kissing down her neck. “It looked uncomfortable. I’m just helping.”

 

“Helping yourself you mean.” Trianna giggles as she tilts her head to give Keith better access to her neck.

 

Keith stops what he’s doing and looks at Trianna. “I can stop.”

 

“Don’t you dare.” Trianna grabs his shirt and pulls him to her and kisses him long and hard.

 

Not wasting any time, Trianna pulls Keith’s jacket off and starts to pull his shirt off. Their lips break contact just long enough for Keith to pull his shirt over his head. Their lips meet again and their tongues intertwine. Keith starts to pull Trianna towards the bed as he keeps working on loosening her towel. The back of Keith’s knees hit the edge of the bed just as Trianna’s towel hits the ground. Trianna holds Keith steady and slowly drops to her knees, lightly raking her nails down his chest. When her hands reach the top of his pants, she slowly unbuttons them and pulls the zipper down. She bites her lower lip and lets out a small moan as she tugs his pants and underwear down, watching his cock spring free.

 

She waits for Keith to step out of his pants before taking hold of his cock and slowly pumps it in her hand. Noticing a bead of precum on the end, she lightly licks the tip and hums in pleasure at the taste. Keith moans at the touch of her tongue. Licking her lips, she closes her eyes and slowly takes the head of Keith’s cock in her mouth. She moans as she starts to take more of his cock. Keith feels the vibrations around his cock and starts moaning louder. Relaxing her throat, Trianna starts taking in as much of Keith as she can. She can hear his breath hitch when her nose reaches his pubic bone.

 

“Fuck.” Keith breathes as he puts his hand on the back of Trianna’s head. He loosley twists his fingers in her hair to guide her up and down his cock.

 

Trianna moans around the cock in her mouth when Keith pulls lightly at her hair. She can almost feel his cock getting harder in her mouth the more the licks and sucks. She can feel Keith slowly start to lose control, his grip gets tighter and he starts to thrust into her mouth a little harder. Knowing he’s not going to last much longer, Trianna takes all of Keith into her again.

 

“So good. Baby, I’m gonna cum.” Keith warns.

 

Trianna hums as she pulls off of his cock looks up at him through her lashes. “Take control babe, fuck my face until you cum.” She licks up the underneath of Keith’s cock from base to tip and takes the whole cock back into her mouth. It’s rare that Trianna will give Keith full control like this, she likes to be able to keep some control after her time in Lotor’s harem. The grip on her hair tightens and Keith starts thrusting hard into her face. Moans from both of them fill the room. His thrusts soon become erratic as he cums hard into Trianna’s mouth. Once he’s finished, he lets go of her hair. Trianna sits back on her knees and looks up at Keith as she swallows every bit of cum that he filled her with. Licking her lips as she flashes a naughty smile at Keith.

 

Wasting no time, Keith pulls her to her feet. “Fuck babe. You know how sexy it is when you do that. Now it’s my turn.” He throws her onto the bed and climbs on after her. Trianna shivers in anticipation as Keith crawls over to her. “You gave me full control, now you get full control. I want you to sit on my face until you cum.” Before Trianna can say anything, Keith’s lips are on hers. He can taste himself on her lips as she moans into the kiss.

 

He holds her hips as he rolls onto his back and pulls her onto him. Trianna lets out a small cry of surprise when she suddenly finds herself straddling Keith’s waist. He can feel how wet she is as she straddles him.

 

“Mmmmm....Did sucking my cock turn you on that much?” Keith gives her a mischievous grin before he starts to pull her up towards his face, kissing her thighs until she’s sitting on his chest. She leans forward so Keith can slide down until he’s under her. He grabs onto her thighs as he licks her slit with just the tip of his tongue parting her lips. Trianna moans and braces herself on the wall in front of her, she knows that she’s going to need it.

 

Keith teases her for a bit, coming close to her clit, but never quite touching it. Trianna lets him tease her for a bit, but loses patience quickly. She drops down a little and grinds against his face. She can feel Keith moan at the sudden pressure on his face. He slips his tongue between her lips and teases her clit. Trianna moans loudly at the sudden stimulation and grinds down harder. She can feel Keith hum and moan against her as her pleasure mounts.

 

“Keith. Close. I’m close.” Trianna moans after a few minutes of constant stimulation. She drags her nails down the wall in front of her as she keeps grinding against Keith’s tongue. Keith responds to her moans by gripping her thighs tightly and burying his face and tongue deeper into her. He can feel her getting closer the quicker he moves. Within minutes, Trianna cries out in pleasure as she cums, grinding against Keith as she rides out her orgasm. Keith doesn’t stop until the over stimulation gets to Trianna and she falls backwards, landing on the bed next to him.

 

Keith moves out from under her and smiles at her blissed out face. Remembering how it felt to taste himself on her lips, he leans down and kisses her. Much like Keith, Trianna moans at the taste of herself on his lips. She may have no energy left, but she is still able to reciprocate the kiss just as deep and enthusiastically as Keith gives it.

 

They lay next to each other for a few minutes, catching their breath and regaining their composure. Checking the clock, they notice that they only have 20 minutes until supper. Realizing that they need to get out of bed and dressed asap, they both grumble about having to leave the warmth of the bed and each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trianna starts to ramp up her training sessions while still somehow keeping the Paladins in the dark about how she's training. She eventually slips up and is caught training longer than she should be.

Keith looks around and tries to stifle a yawn. He always finds information gathering missions boring and rarely goes on them anymore. But Shiro wanted to put him on a few missions with Trianna to help him get more comfortable with her being on missions. They’re on a small Galra ship that’s running with a bare bones crew. Because he was already going with Pidge and Keith, Shiro felt comfortable bringing Trianna. He also wanted to see how she handled herself with enemies around.

 

They make it to the ship using Green’s stealth mode and get ready to break in. “Shiro, I still don’t know why all four of us need to be here. You, me and Pidge are more than enough for this. It’s too dangerous for Trianna.” Keith whispers to Shiro so Trianna doesn’t hear him.

 

“Maybe, but the point is for you to get used to Trianna being on missions. And to do that, you’re going on missions with her.” Shiro explains. “And I’d like to be able to see first hand how she handles herself with enemies around. Now I don’t want to hear another word about this, just concentrate on the mission.”

 

Keith sighs as Pidge hacks the ship systems to open a door for them. He makes sure to stay behind Trianna to make sure no one can sneak up on her and he can see what’s coming. They make it to the console they need only running into a few Galra. Keith and Shiro are able to sneak up on them so they’re still undetected. They all know it’s only a matter of time before the Galra know they’re here. Pidge starts tapping away at the console with Shiro covering her. Keith takes position on one side of the door and Trianna on the other. It doesn’t take long for the breech in the systems to be found and alarms to go off.

 

Keith, Shiro and Trianna brace themselves for the inevitable rush of soldiers to burst through the door. As they hear footsteps come closer, Keith looks to Trianna and sees her with her pistols drawn and staring at the doorway. When the first few soldiers run into the room, Keith and Shiro don’t have time to react before Trianna starts shooting. She’s able to take down the first couple that get through the door before the rest start to make it past the doorway. There’s about 15 Galra total that make it into the room. Between the three of them they make short work of most of them. Thinking that all the Galra are dead, Keith looks to Trianna and sees her pointing her pistols at him.

 

“Duck!” She shouts before Keith is able to question what she’s doing. Not sure what’s happening, he ducks just in time to hear her take two shots and a thump behind him. Keith turns to see a Galra soldier on the ground behind him with two extra holes in his head. Not able to believe that he didn’t notice anyone sneaking up on him, he looks to Trianna who’s putting her pistols back in their holsters. He turns to Shiro, only to receive a knowing “I told you so” smile.

 

Luckily, it doesn’t take Pidge much longer to secure the information that they came for. As soon as she’s done, they all run back to Green. Once they’re on their way back to the castle, Pidge calls Allura to tell her they have the information and are heading back. As usual, Allura asks for a de-briefing when they get back and is surprised at how well Trianna was able to handle herself. She congratulates the four of them on a successful mission and gets to work trying to decipher the information.

 

They all walk back to their rooms together so they can shower and get ready for supper. Shiro congratulates her on the mission and tells her that he was impressed with how well she did. She thanks Shiro for the praise and notices that Keith is unusually quiet. She decides to wait until they’re alone to mention it. They both enter their room in silence and start to help each other remove their armour. They’re removing the last pieces when Keith breaks the silence.

 

“Trianna, I want to apologize.” He takes her hands and looks at her as he speaks. “I overreacted before, about you going on missions. You proved today that you can handle yourself. I still don’t like you going, but I trust you and I’ll try not to overreact so much.”

 

“That’s all I ever wanted. I know you’re never going to be totally comfortable with me going on missions. But I just want you to trust me and support me.”

 

**************************************************

 

Trianna doesn’t want to involve the rest of the team when it comes to finding more information on Lotor. Her revenge is hers and hers alone. The only way to get more information is to be able to go on more missions. And to be sent on more missions, she needs to be stronger. Training is the only way she’ll be strong enough to achieve her goals.

 

Over the next few weeks, she starts ramping up her training schedule. She goes from training 4-5 days a week for a couple hours each session to 6 days a week for 3-4 hours per session. She’s there for each and every team training session now. She tries to be there early enough to start training before everyone gets there and tries to stay behind when they all leave. No one questions it because she tells them she’s just doing target practice when she’s alone. They don’t need to know her target practice is on high level training bots. When training with the team, she has to tone down her workout so no one questions her. After about a month of this, Shiro decides to question her about her training since she’s in the training room more than the rest of the team.

 

Trianna is in the training room alone working on some target practice while Keith, Hunk and Lance are out on a mission. With Keith out for a few hours, there’s no one around to monitor how long she’s training. Shiro walks into the room, careful not to distract Trianna too much. He watches her for a few minutes and notices her skills are on par with Lance’s when it comes to accuracy.

 

Shiro speaks up when she’s finished with the targets she set up. “Hey Trianna, do you have a few minutes?”

 

Trianna holders her pistols and walks towards Shiro. “Sure! What’s up?”

 

“You’ve really ramped up your training time lately. I just wanted to check in to make sure you weren’t over doing it.”

 

Trianna laughs to disregard Shiro’s concerns. “I’m not over doing it at all. I’ve been mostly just working on some extra target practice.”

 

Shiro puts his hand on her shoulder. “We’re all just worried about you. We don’t want you to burn yourself out or hurt yourself.”

 

“Don’t worry Shiro. I promise I won’t overdo it.” Trianna hates lying to him, but she doesn’t have much of a choice right now.

 

“Good. I’ll let you finish up and we’ll see you at dinner.” Shiro smiles and leaves the room.

 

Trianna lets out a breath she was holding. _“Thank quiznak that I hadn’t moved on to the training bot yet.”_ “Begin simulation. Level 6.”

 

**************************************************

 

“I really wish you’d come with us. I’d love to have you there.” Keith tells Trianna. He stands in their room and pulls on his Paladin armour. “I know Allura wouldn’t mind.”

 

“I know you would. But I have no business being a part of coalition talks.” Trianna helps Keith clasp his chest plate on and pulls his face towards hers. “Besides, you’re sure to be frustrated out of boredom and I can help relieve that when you get back.”

 

“Oh I’m sure you can. And I look forward to it.” Keith leans down and kisses her gently at first but soon deepens the kiss.

 

Allura’s voice rings over the comms. “Paladins, it’s time to leave. Get to your Lions.”

 

“Damnit.” Keith kisses Trianna one more time. “I’ll see you when I get back.”

 

“I’ll be waiting.”

 

Keith reluctantly lets go of Trianna and leaves the room. Looking around the room, Trianna starts to tidy to try and keep herself busy. She wonders what else is going on in the castle. It’s only her and Coran and he’s probably on the bridge repairing a few things that were damaged in the last attack. With no one to tell her otherwise, she figures she’ll get some training in before the rest of the team gets back. They’ve planned a training session for when they get back, so she knows her time is limited. From past experience, coalition talks normally last about 3 hours on average, so she has plenty of time to train. She quickly changes into her armour, grabs her pistols and heads to the training room.

 

She starts off with some target practice to warm up. It’s not long before she’s starting up the training simulations. Since she has the time, she starts at level 1. It’s been a while since she’s started that low and worked her way up. She makes it through the first few levels with no problems, they all have just one bot to worry about. Level 4 changes it up and drops 2 bots for her. She’s been training long enough that the bots have adapted to her and will use new strategies.

 

By the time she hits level 8, Trianna wonders if this was a good idea but refuses to stop. She keeps powering through to level 9. She’s exhausted and getting weaker the longer she fights. She still refuses to stop when the simulation changes from level 9 to 10. Quickly, she notices that the difference between the 2 levels is almost like night and day. A third bot is dropped, and they seem almost blood thirsty. She starts to wonder if she’s going to be able to make it past this.

 

The 3 bots split up with the middle one charging her. She’s able to take that one down with a barrage of shots. Her technique isn’t pretty, and she knows it. She tries to keep some sort of finesse in her movements no matter how difficult it is. She dodges another bot as it charges her from the left and manages to get a couple shots to land, but nothing enough to take it down. She’s concentrating so hard that she doesn’t notice the training room door open. Both bots are starting to close in on her quickly from different directions. Mustering as much strength as she can, she runs and vaults onto one of the bot’s shoulders. She takes down the other bot with a few well-placed shots before burying a few shots into the head of the bot she’s sitting on. To her surprise, she manages to land on her feet when the bot collapses beneath her. Before the next level can start, she hears someone end the simulation followed by applause.

 

Jumping at the sudden interruption, she turns to the voice and sees Keith watching her. “You’re already back? That didn’t take very long.” She holsters her pistols and leans forward with her hands on her knees to help keep her upright.

 

Keith gives her a puzzled yet concerned look. “How long have you been training?”

 

“I started about half an hour after you guys left. You guys have only been gone a couple hours.” Trianna looks a bit puzzled herself when answering.

 

“What the fuck? We’ve been gone 5 hours!” Keith shouts. “You’ve been in here all that time?”

 

“Really? It doesn’t feel like it’s been that long. I can stay and train with the rest of the team.” She tries to stand up straight and wobbles a bit.

 

“No chance. You’ve been in here too long already. You need to rest before you hurt yourself.” Keith grabs her wrist and tries to pull her out of the room.

 

Trianna pulls her arm away from Keith and almost falls from doing so. “Stop! I feel fine. I can keep training.”

 

“What are you talking about? You need rest. You can barely stand!” Keith argues as he watches her lean against a wall to keep from falling.

 

The rest of the Paladins walk into the training room to be greeted with Keith and Trianna screaming at each other.

 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Shiro asks, trying to diffuse the situation.

 

“Keith is trying to stop me from training with the rest of the team.” Trianna accuses.

 

Shiro looks to Keith, confused. “Keith? She’s always welcome to train with us. You know that.”

 

“Shiro, she’s been in here since we left. She’s been training for almost 5 hours.” Keith gestures to Trianna, who is leaning against a nearby wall trying to look natural. “She can barely stand up without leaning against something.”

 

The rest of the team starts to speak up, all agreeing with Keith. They tell her that she should rest for a few days before going back to training. They don’t want her burning herself out. Trianna can feel angry tears stinging her eyes. She wants to tell them why she needs to be stronger but knows that they’ll just try to stop her.

 

Trianna knows that she’s lost this battle. “Fine. I’ll leave.” She unsteadily stomps out of the room.

 

No one follows her to her room, and she locks the door behind her. _“Who the fuck does he think he is?”_ She growls angrily to herself. _“I know better than he does if I can keep training.”_ She sits on the bed and puts her head in her hands. The tears that threatened her in the training room start to fall. _“I need to do this. I need to be stronger.”_ She’s still mumbling to herself when Keith walks into the room. Trianna lifts her head at the sound of the door opening and just glares at Keith through the tears before putting her head back down. Keith cautiously approaches Trianna and sits down next to her.

 

“Trianna? Please talk to me. I’m sorry for what happened in the training room but I’m worried about you. Why are you training so much?”

 

“Because I need to be stronger. I’m not strong enough yet.” She says flatly, not lifting her head.

 

“What do you mean stronger? To go on more missions?”

 

Trianna shakes her head but doesn’t look up. “No. I need to stop Lotor. I need to make sure he can’t hurt anyone again.”

 

Keith grabs her shoulders and turns Trianna towards him so she has no choice but to look at him. “Are you crazy? You can’t go after Lotor by yourself! Do you know how dangerous he is?”

 

“I know how dangerous he is. You know that as much as I do. But it doesn’t matter. He can’t hurt me more than he already has.” Trianna counters.

 

“It does matter!” Keith yells. “You know what he’s capable of! He’d kill you without a second thought!”

 

Trianna stands, staring daggers into Keith. “I don’t care what he’s capable of. I need to do this no matter what it takes. Even if it means I have to rejoin his harem to get close enough to him.” The thought horrifies her beyond belief, and she hopes never to do that, but she knows it’s possible.

 

Keith grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her. “What are you thinking? Don’t you remember what happened last time? I don’t care how bad you want revenge, I’m not letting you put yourself in that situation on purpose!”

 

“I’ll be better prepared this time. I know what to expect from him.” She argues.

 

Keith pulls her in close to him, holding her tightly. “Trianna please.” Keith begs. “Please promise me you won’t put yourself in that situation again. I’ll do what I can to help you, you’re not alone. Just please don’t put yourself in that kind of danger again.”

 

Trianna looks up at Keith and sees the tears rolling down his face. “I promise. I won’t put myself in that situation again.” She can feel all her emotions explode all at once. Not knowing what else to do, she buries her face in Keith’s shoulder and cries. “I just want this so bad. I don’t want him to hurt anyone else like he hurt me.”

 

“I know baby. I do too. Remember that you don’t have to do this on your own, we’re all here to help you.” Keith lifts her head off his shoulder and kisses her forehead. “Let’s get you to bed so you can rest. We can talk about this in the morning ok?”

 

Trianna nods and starts getting ready for bed. She curls up into Keith’s side and falls asleep quietly crying into his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trianna is caught training again and has to be put in a healing pod for dehydration and exhaustion. While waiting for her, Keith and Lance have a heart to heart about Trianna and her relationship with each of them. Once they're alone, Trianna breaks down and admits to Keith that she needs help.

The next morning, Keith wakes up and rolls over expecting to see Trianna sleeping next to him. Instead, her side of the bed is empty and cold to the touch. Keith sits up shouts her name just in case she’s in the bathroom. Not getting a response, he gets up and checks the bathroom in case she didn’t hear him. He panics when he notices her armour and pistols are gone.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck.” Keith repeats as he gets dressed. He races out of the room and runs to the training room. When he starts to get close, he can hear the sounds of someone training. _“Please let that be Shiro training.”_ He thinks, but then he hears a gun go off and recognizes it as Trianna’s pistols. He has no idea how long she’s been training, but he knows it’s been a while since her side of the bed was already cold.

 

When he runs in, he sees Trianna struggling against the bot she’s fighting. Her movement is sluggish and she can barely stand. He quickly notices that the simulation is set to level 15, harder than anything she’s ever done before. Keith isn’t able to speak in time to end the simulation in time and the training bot is able to grab Trianna. He watches in horror as the bot lifts her off the ground by the arm and hurls her into a nearby wall. He stops breathing for a moment when her body ragdolls in the air and she hits the wall and crumples to the floor.

 

“End simulation!” Keith shouts as he runs to Trianna.

 

“What the hell?” Trianna yells when she notices Keith ended the simulation. “What did you do that for?” She tries to stand up and immediately falls to the floor. She’s not sure if it’s the pain or the fatigue causing her body to give out.

 

Keith lifts her off the ground and brings her over to one of the benches in the training room. He can’t help but let his anger out. “What are you fucking doing? How were you expecting to keep fighting when you can’t even stand? You need to get to the med bay right now.”

 

“No I don’t! I’m fine!” Trianna argues as Keith jogs to the comms by the door. She tries to stand to prove her point and just collapses again.

 

Keith calls Coran and asks him to meet him at the med bay. He tells Coran he’s bringing Trianna and he’ll explain when they get there. He jogs back to Trianna only to see her still struggling to stand and barely being able to make it onto one knee. Keith picks her up and starts carrying her to the med bay. From the moment she’s in his arms, Trianna struggles and fights against Keith’s grip, insisting that she’s fine. She can feel herself quickly growing weaker the longer she struggles. On the way, she notices that Keith is looking straight ahead and barely acknowledging her struggling. She doesn’t have time to question him as they get to the med bay.

 

“Thanks Coran. I’m sorry for calling you so early.” Keith says. “She was in the training room when I found her. I got there just as the training bot threw her into a wall, I wasn’t able to stop the simulation in time.”

 

“I keep telling you I’m fine. Just put me down. I only let my guard down for a minute. I can still keep training.” Trianna keeps struggling but isn’t even strong enough to break out of a wet paper bag.

 

“No need to apologize. Bring her over to the exam table over there while I get my med scanner.” Coran tells Keith as he walks to a nearby shelf.

 

Keith sets Trianna down on the exam table and helps her to sit up. She’s so weak, that she can’t even sit up without help. Seeing her like this breaks his heart. She wants revenge so bad that she doesn’t realize she’s killing herself in the process.

 

“How long was she training for?” Asks Coran.

 

“I don’t know. She was gone when I woke up. The bed had already gone cold.” Keith says, shaking his head.

 

“How long were you training?” Coran asks Trianna.

 

“Not long. I started at around 5.” She replies.

 

“It’s 8 now. How long were you going to stay there if I hadn’t shown up?” Keith is frustrated and has no idea how to handle this anymore. Trianna chooses not to answer and just huffs in response.

 

Coran sighs as he starts to scan Trianna. Throughout the process she keeps weakly insisting she’s fine and doesn’t need to be there. Coran frowns at her and checks the read out on the scanner. “Luckily nothing is broken, just a lot of bruises and you surprisingly don’t have a concussion. You’re severely dehydrated and exhausted. I’m surprised your body didn’t give out before now.” He looks at Keith with a distressed look before turning back to Trianna. “You have 2 options. You go back to your room and rest and drink plenty of fluids for the next couple weeks or you go in a healing pod. And based on your behavior since you got in here, I think I know what the answer will be.”

 

Trianna opens her mouth to speak but stops when she feels Keith squeeze her hand. She turns to him and sees nothing but pain on his face. “Trianna please, choose the pod. I love you so much and my top priority is keeping you safe and healthy. I know you’re not going to rest on your own no matter what I do. We’ve tried that and that’s how we got here. If I have to, I’ll put you into the pod myself. But I don’t want to make that choice for you, I want you to choose to get better yourself.”

 

_“I can’t believe I let it get this far. I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially Keith.”_ Trianna looks down at her hand in Keith’s. She’s ashamed of herself for what she’s done to him. Her voice doesn’t even sound like hers when she speaks. “I’m sorry. I’ll get in the pod.”

 

Keith lets go of her hand and holds her as close to him as he can. “Thank you.”

 

Coran nods and walks over to the nearest pod and starts to set it up for Trianna. The pod is ready by the time Keith picks her up and carries her to the pod. Keith stands her gently in the pod and kisses her forehead. “I’ll be here when you get out. I love you.” He shuts the door and watches as the pod puts her into stasis and starts scanning her.

 

“Looks like she’s going to be in there a little over an hour.” Coran tells Keith while reading the screen on the pod. “This isn’t going to put her back to 100%. She’s still going to need at least a few days of bed rest and lots of fluids.”

 

“Thanks Coran. I’m going to talk to Shiro and Allura about this, do you mind keeping an eye on her while I do that?”

 

“No problem. I’ll tidy up in here until you get back.”

 

Keith takes one last look at the pod before leaving the med bay. It’s still early, so everyone might still be in the kitchen. He turns a corner and hopes he’s right. Keith walks into the kitchen to everyone just finishing up their meals.

 

“Keith, where have you been? Where’s Trianna?” Shiro asks when he notices Keith walking into the kitchen alone.

 

“She’s in a healing pod.” Keith replies.

 

“What do you mean she’s in a healing pod? What happened?” Shiro asks.

 

“I caught her training again this morning. She had been in there for about 3 hours when I got there. The simulation set to level 15. I got there just in time to see her thrown against a wall by the training bot. I couldn’t stop the simulation in time. When I got to her, she couldn’t stand on her own.” Keith’s voice cracks a little as he tries to hold back his emotions. “Coran said she didn’t have any major injuries, she was just dehydrated and exhausted. But neither of us trusted her to rest on her own, so we put her in a healing pod.”

 

“Level 15?! You and Shiro barely even train that high.” Pidge yells. “What the hell was she thinking?”

 

“I don’t know Pidge.” Keith shakes his head. “Allura, can you put a lock on the training room door so that Trianna can’t get in?”

 

Allura confirms that she can. “Of course. I’ll put a lock code on the door ASAP and only share it with you Paladins.”

 

“Why is she training so much?” Hunk asks, sounding more like he’s thinking out loud than expecting an answer.

 

“She’s determined to get revenge on Lotor, Hunk. She has it in her head that she can take him on if she gets stronger. And to do that, she keeps training.” Keith explains. He purposely leaves out the part about her threatening to rejoin the harem to get close to Lotor.

 

“She can’t do that on her own no matter how much she trains. But it’s getting her to see that.” Shiro points out. “If either of you need anything let us know. We’ll do what we can.”

 

Keith thanks everyone for offering to help. Everyone starts to leave the room to work on projects they have on the go. Before he leaves, Hunk convinces Keith to stay for breakfast. Shiro stays with Keith to talk to him about what they’re going to do about Trianna. Hunk brings a plate over to Keith and apologizes for not being able to stay, but he promised to help Pidge with a few things.

 

Keith stares at his food, not sure if he can even eat. “Shiro, what am I going to do? If she keeps going like this she’s going to kill herself.”

 

Shiro pats Keith on the back. “We’ll figure it out. First thing is to make sure she stays away from the training room. The lock that Allura is putting on the door will fix that.”

 

“If she’s ever able to go back to training, she’s only going to be training with me so I can keep an eye on her. I can’t trust her to train alone.”

 

“We’ll keep her away from missions for the foreseeable future too.” Shiro adds.

 

Keith shakes his head a little. “We won’t be able to do that forever. Either we let her go on missions eventually or she’s going to find a way to sneak her way onto missions. I’d rather know she’s there and be prepared rather than being surprised.” He looks at Shiro with sadness in his eyes. “Do you think there’s a way we can help her not want revenge as bad as she is now?”

 

“I’m not sure there’s a way. She went through a lot and might not be able to heal 100% until she knows Lotor can’t hurt anyone anymore.” Shiro says, knowing that’s not what Keith wants to hear.

 

“I’ll try to talk to her when she’s out of the pod. I don’t know if she’s going to listen to me, but I have to try.” Keith pushes his uneaten plate of food aside. “I’m going back to the med bay.” He gets up and leaves Shiro at the table alone.

 

_“How am I going to talk to Trianna about this?”_ Keith tries to come up with ways to approach the subject with her. _“I can’t wait too long to bring it up, I can’t give her time to do anymore damage to herself. Do I ease into it or just get to the point? If I’m too forceful, she’ll just shutdown. There’s a fine line between her being ok and shutting down or leaving.”_

 

When Keith walks into the med bay, he sees that Coran has left but Lance is standing next to Trianna’s healing pod. Lance hears the doors open and turns to see Keith looking like he’s been through an emotional roller coaster. “Hey man. After hearing what happened, I just wanted to check on Trianna. I know you don’t like leaving her alone in a pod. To be honest, neither do I.”

 

“Thanks Lance. I’ll stay until she’s out. You can go do whatever it was you had planned.” Keith sits down and leans back against the pod Trianna is in.

 

Lance shakes his head and sits next to Keith. “Nope. I’m not going anywhere. You need a friend and since Shiro isn’t here, you’re stuck with me. I’m here if you want to talk. If you want to sit in silence, that’s ok too.”

 

Keith stays silent for a moment before sighing loudly. “I didn’t mention it earlier, but we had an argument about her training last night. She said that if she had to, she’ll rejoin Lotor’s harem to get her revenge.”

 

Lance bolts upright and his eyes widen. “What the fuck is she thinking? Who knows that Lotor would do to her! He’d probably kill her on sight or let the druids experiment on her! We can’t let her do that!”

 

“You don’t think I know that?” Keith shouts, his face is flushed with frustration and helplessness.

 

“I can’t believe that she wants revenge bad enough to risk herself like that. She wouldn’t have mentioned anything to any of us either.” Lance’s voice drops to just above a whisper.

 

“She’s strong willed Lance. She’ll do anything to reach her goals and do her best not to involve anyone else. If she wasn’t strong, she wouldn’t have survived the time she spent with Lotor. Right now, her goal is revenge. And the urge is strong enough that it outweighs any concern for her own well-being.” Keith looks to Lance with a defeated look on his face. “I just don’t know what to do. If I push her, she might shutdown or leave.”

 

Lance leans over and puts his arm around Keith’s shoulders. “All we can do right now is keep an eye on her and try to help her realize that while it’s ok for her to want revenge, she can’t go about it the way she is. I don’t know how we’re going to do that, but I know that we’ll be with her every step of the way.”

 

“Thanks Lance. It means a lot that Trianna has you to lean on too.” Keith shakes his head and laughs. “You know, I used to hate you. Back at the Garrison and when we first became Paladins. You were so happy and optimistic it drove me crazy. I only put up with you for the sake of Voltron.”

 

Lance laughs. “The feeling was mutual. I couldn’t stand that you were a better pilot without even trying. I had been so happy when you got kicked out of the Garrison. Putting up with brooding, miserable Keith here in the castle was painful.”

 

“I wasn’t easy to get along with I know. But thanks to Trianna, I view us as friends and not just two Paladins of Voltron.” Keith says.

 

“Who would’ve thought that a random person coming to the castle would have such an effect on us.” Lance looks to the healing pod behind him. “We owe a lot to her. The least we can do is support her and keep her safe.”

 

“I’ve never told anyone this, but I fell for Trianna not long after we brought her back to the castle. There was something about her that made me want to always be close to her, to always protect her. As I got to know her, I was impressed at how hard she was working to achieve her goals. It’s one of the things that made me fall in love with her.” Keith confesses. “I didn’t want to say anything because of you. You both spent so much time together that I thought she chose you and I didn’t stand a chance.”

 

“Our relationship is strictly a brother/sister one.” Lance laughs. “When she fell out of the healing pod, something just made me want to protect her like a big brother would. It’s more like the relationship you and Shiro have. Seriously though, I knew she loved you before you both got together. I tried to get her to confess to you for weeks, but she wouldn’t.” He lowers his head remembering the talks they had. “She was so scared. She didn’t believe that you liked her in that way, and she would ruin your friendship if she confessed. The thought of losing you from her life destroyed her inside. She decided that she would rather hurt every time she looked at you than risk losing you completely. I even had to talk her out of leaving the castle because she thought leaving was a better option.”

 

“She told me about not wanting to ruin our friendship. She never told me how much she was hurting or that she wanted to leave the castle.” Keith can’t stand the fact that he caused her so much pain. “Speaking of leaving the castle, I thought about leaving after she got kidnapped. I was so sick of getting false leads on Lotor and having to act like nothing was wrong.” He stands in front of the pod and touches the glass. “I can’t imagine my life without her anymore. I need to keep her safe, to protect her. But it’s so hard with this damn war and how strong willed she is. They get in the way of her being safe.”

 

“Gee, I can’t imagine what it’s like to try to protect someone that will run headfirst into battle.” Lance says sarcastically.

 

Keith retaliates by pushing Lance over with his foot. Within a few minutes they’re squabbling and play fighting in the middle of the med bay. Coran comes in, having heard them from the hallway, and yells at them to stop before they break anything. Both Paladins stop and stand like scolded children as Coran tells them to act like adults. Once Coran is finished, the healing pod beeps loudly and Keith and Lance both run to the front of the pod before the door opens. Trianna falls out and lands in Keith’s waiting arms. All three people in the room notice that she looks better than she has in a while. Her skin isn’t as pale and the dark circles under her eyes are almost gone.

 

Keith is still holding her when Coran comes over with a medical scanner. “How are you feeling? You’re looking a lot better than when Keith brought you in here.”

 

Trianna is still trying to rub her eyes and focus on the room around her. “I’m so tired. I can barely focus my eyes.”

 

“Looks like she’s mostly ok now. Some sleep and fluids over the next few days and she’ll be right as rain.” Coran tells them.

 

“Thanks Coran.” Keith says as he lifts Trianna into his arms. “Now let’s get you back to our room so you can sleep.” Before he takes a step to leave the room he turns to Lance. “Thanks Lance. For everything.”

 

“You got it Mullet. I’ll swing by the kitchen and grab some food and water for you guys and bring it to your room.” Lance follows Keith out of the room and they head their separate ways.

 

By the time Keith leaves the med bay, Trianna is sleeping in his arms. He can’t believe that this is the same woman that almost killed herself training so hard. On his way, he runs into Allura who confirms that the lock is active and Shiro will give him the code. When Keith gets back to his room, he lays Trianna down and covers her up all without her waking up. He decides to sit next to her while she’s sleeping and read until she wakes up. Keith spends the time trying to figure out what he’s going to say to her when she wakes up. He doesn’t know if he should force the issue or not. He doesn’t want her to shut down, but he also wants to keep her safe. While Trianna is sleeping, Lance shows up as promised with lunch for the both of them and plenty of water for Trianna to drink. She’s asleep for a few hours before Keith feels her moving around next to him.

 

Trianna rubs her eyes and looks around the room. The last thing she remembers was being in the med bay. “mmhm…Keith?”

 

Keith sets down his tablet and turns towards her. “I’m right here babe. How are you feeling?”

 

“I feel good. Tired, but good. But the last thing I remember was being in the med bay and going into a pod.”

 

“You were really groggy when you came out. I carried you back here and you fell asleep on the way.” Keith smiles. “Lance brought lunch and water for us while you were sleeping. You still need to drink a lot and rest more.”

 

“Thank you. I didn’t mean to bother anyone with having to take care of me.” Trianna feels guilty that her training became a problem for the rest of the team. She’ll just have to manage herself better next time so no one has to take care of her.

 

“Trianna, I did a lot of thinking since last night.” Keith takes a deep breath, not wanting to go through with this. “About your training and want for revenge. We need to talk about it, and I’m not going to sugar coat it.”

 

Trianna sits up and her heart starts to beat faster and harder than it ever has during training. No good has ever come from the phrase ‘we need to talk’. She can barely look Keith in the eye right now, let alone respond.

 

“First, you’re not going to be training until you can be responsible about it. I asked Allura to put a lock code on the door to the training room so you can’t get in.”

 

“What? You can’t do that!” Trianna cries. “I’m not strong enough. I have to keep training. I need to keep training.”

 

“You don’t have to keep training. What you have to do is be safe and healthy. And until you can do that for yourself, it’s my job to make sure you do it.” Keith holds her hand in his. “And that means no training and no missions.”

 

“But….but….” Trianna tries to get the words out but starts crying out of frustration. “You don’t understand. I have to stop him. I have to. Before he hurts anyone else.” She collapses onto Keith, crying into his chest. “I wasn’t strong enough to stop him before. I couldn’t stand up to him. If he hurts more girls, it’s my fault.”

 

“Hey hey hey. Look at me.” Trianna slowly lifts her head and looks at Keith. “You did stand up to him. You fought back by not giving up. You’re the only one that never gave in to him. I’m so proud of you for that. If you had tried to fight back physically, who knows what would’ve happened. He could’ve hurt you more or even killed you. You’re in no way responsible for him hurting other people. Only Lotor is responsible for that.”

 

Trianna curls onto Keith’s chest and cries. “I need to do this. I felt so helpless and weak. He was able to do whatever he wanted to me and I couldn’t fight back. I just never want to feel that way again.”

 

Keith holds her tightly and rubs her back as she cries. “I don’t know if I can do it, but I’m going to do my best to make sure you never feel that way again. I’m not saying that you’ll never be able to train again. I’m just going to make sure you’re smart about it. I’m going to train with you and monitor you to make sure you don’t overdo it again.”

 

When Trianna lifts her head, Keith can see a strong fear in her eyes. He’s not sure if he’s ever seen anything like it. “I’m scared. I want revenge so bad. My head is telling me that if I’m not the one to stop Lotor, how will I know it’s really over? I can’t seem to think of anything else.” She reaches to Keith and grips his shirt in her fists like her life depends on it. Her eyes are wide with fear and uncertainty. “If I can’t move past this, if I keep feeling this way, what’s going to happen to me?”

 

Keith realizes what the fear in her eyes is. She’s scared of not being in control of herself, of putting others in danger. “I wish I had an answer, but I don’t know. We’ll just have to take it day by day. But I’m scared too. Seeing you obsess over something so dangerous scares me more than you can imagine. I’m scared that I won’t be able to keep you safe if Lotor is around. I’m scared that if I’m not careful, you’ll go back to training like you were. I’m scared that you’ll kill yourself training that hard. I’m scared that if I push too hard to stop you that you’ll leave.”

 

Trianna throws her arms around Keith and holds him as tight as she can. “I’m sorry! I didn’t realize what I was doing to you. I thought I was only affecting myself and I was ok with that. I never wanted to hurt you.” She sobs into his shoulder, realizing what she put him through. “I promise I’ll try. I’ll stick to whatever training schedule you want me to. I’ll try to be productive instead of destructive. I just want all this to be over. I want to be normal, for these thoughts and urges to go away. I-I just don’t know if I can do it.”

 

“I know you’re strong enough to get past this. Look at everything you’ve been through already. Every time you’ve come out stronger than when you went in. I have faith that you can do this.” Keith tries to encourage her and hopes she can hear him between her sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trianna finds her recovery stalling a bit due to Keith's hovering. She has a heart to heart with Coran while everyone else is out of the castle and finds ways she can cope with her desire for revenge.

Per Coran’s orders, Trianna doesn’t do much over the next few days. Most of her time in the first few days is spent sleeping or resting in bed with Keith bringing her meals and helping her if she needs to move around for anything. Once she’s able to stay awake for a few hours at a time, she starts walking to the kitchen for meals occasionally. Keith has barely left her side and dotes on her as much as he can. She thinks he’d carry her everywhere if she let him.

 

The first time she wants to walk to the kitchen she can see Keith struggling not to argue. She convinces him that if it’s too much she will let him bring her back to their room to rest. Reluctantly he agrees and they slowly walk to the kitchen for lunch. The rest of the team is excited to see Trianna back on her feet and she’s flooded with questions about how she’s feeling.

 

“I want to apologize to everyone. I haven’t been myself the last few months, and to be honest, I’m still not myself.” Trianna apologizes to everyone during her first meal back with the team. “I got, and still am, caught up in wanting revenge and I need to find a way to get past that. I’m going to promise all of you the same thing that I’ve promised Keith.” She smiles at Keith before continuing. “If I’m able to start training again, I’ll stick to whatever training schedule that Keith picks out for me. I’ll try to spend my time being productive instead of destructive. I’ll try to do whatever it takes to get back to normal, to get these thoughts out of my head.”

 

“You won’t have to do it alone.” Trianna turns and sees Hunk smiling back at her. “Remember when you were still getting back into the swing of things at the castle last year? We were all there to help you then and we’re all here to help you now.”

 

The rest of the team loudly agrees causing Trianna to tear up a little. “I really don’t know what I did to deserve all of you. Most people would’ve shoved me out of an air lock by now.”

 

“Be careful, that’s still an option.” Pidge jokes.

 

The rest of the meal is spent talking about the mission that the Paladins have after lunch. They were going to Temoth to help the locals with an infestation of large reptile-like creatures. Allura will be going to meet with their leaders while the Paladins take care of the creatures. Keith brings Trianna back to their room before leaving with the rest of the team.

 

He hovers around Trianna as she sits up in bed. “Are you going to be ok while I’m gone? I can ask Shiro if I can stay.”

 

“I think I’ll be ok. Coran will be here and there’s a lock on the training room door.” Trianna thinks for a moment. “Wait. I do need you to do one thing for me before you leave.”

 

“Anything. Just name it.”

 

“I need you to take my armour and pistols and hide them. I don’t want the temptation of using them right now.”

 

“Done.” Keith walks to the closet and takes out her armour and pistols. “I’m proud of you for knowing your limits. I have to get going. If you need me, you know how to get a hold of me. I love you.” He leans over and kisses her lightly.

 

“I love you too.” Trianna watches Keith leave the room with her armour and pistols. She feels a little panicked not having them within arm’s reach, but she knows it’s for the best.

 

Trianna spends a few hours alternating between reading and napping. It’s almost dinner time and she hasn’t heard anything from Keith or the other Paladins yet. _“I wonder if I’d be bothering Keith if I called him? But I don’t want to panic him in case he thinks something is wrong.”_ In the end, she decides not to bother him and check with Coran instead. Allura would have contacted him if anything was wrong. Before she can get out of bed to look for him, she hears a light knock at the door. She opens it to find just the man she was looking for.

 

“Coran! I was just about to go find you. Have you heard anything from Allura?” Trianna asks.

 

“I have. That’s why I’m here.” Coran sounds happy, which is a relief to Trianna. “The mission was a success. And there’s going to be a small banquet for the Paladins to repay them for their help this afternoon. So it’s just the two of us for dinner. I was coming to see if you wanted me to bring you any food.”

 

“No need to. I’m feeling up to eating in the kitchen.” Trianna smiles. “I’ve spent the afternoon napping on and off. I just need to wash my face first.”

 

“Good to hear. If you’d like, I can wait and we can walk there together. I believe Hunk left some food behind just in case they weren’t back.”

 

“That would be great. I’m still a little weak and prefer having someone around if I’m going to be walking for more than a few minutes.” Trianna says as she walks to the bathroom to get ready.

 

About 15 minutes later, Trianna and Coran are in the kitchen. Trianna is sitting in her usual spot with some water and Coran is heating up some food that Hunk left.

 

“How have you been feeling? None of us have seen you very much the last few days.” Coran asks.

 

“Physically I’ve been getting better. Keith hasn’t let me lift a finger since I got out of the healing pod. If I let him, he’d carry me everywhere.” Trianna laughs.

 

“How about mentally? Have you thought about how you’re going to handle this?” Coran asks, setting the plates on the table.

 

Trianna sighs. “Mentally I’m still a mess. Being exhausted and having Keith around constantly has helped to keep me distracted, but it’s not going to last forever. I did ask him to hide my armour and pistols before he left though. I don’t need that temptation around right now.”

 

Coran looks surprised at her last statement. “It sounds like you’re already on the right track. Removing the temptations is one of the first steps. The next step is when you’re feeling like you want revenge that badly, you either remove yourself from the situation or you have a way of pulling yourself out of that frame of mind. Something that can ground you.”

 

“I’m not sure what that should be. It needs to be something that doesn’t rely on anyone else. I need to be able to handle this if I’m alone. For the longest time, I’ve relied on other people and training to keep my head straight. Now that I can’t rely on either I’m lost.” Coran frowns at how defeated Trianna sounds.

 

“If you’re feeling up to it, I’d like to get a quick scan of you in the med bay just to make sure you’re healing up ok physically. Then we can relax in the lounge and try to find some grounding techniques you can use. I’m sure we’ll be able to figure something out.” Coran says trying to keep his chipper attitude.

 

“Really? I’d like that.” Trianna smiles. “Thanks for everything Coran. You’re the best space uncle.”

 

After dinner, they both head to the med bay and Coran confirms that Trianna is as healthy as can be physically. Once in the lounge, they start brainstorming ways that Trianna can ground herself. They both come up with ideas but settle on a couple that they think will help Trianna the most.

 

“So, the grounding techniques we’ve decided you should try are focusing on your senses to pull you back to the present.” Coran reviews.

 

“Yes, I need to think of a few things that I can see, hear and feel. Taste and smell if it’s possible.” Trianna continues. “And taking deep breaths if I notice my heart racing to try to bring it back to a normal rhythm.”

 

Coran claps his hands together. “And I’ll find you the calming sound files I mentioned to help you meditate. And most important, if you can, remove yourself from the situation that’s causing the feelings of revenge.”

 

“Those will help me keep things under control, but I’m not sure if they’ll really help the urges go away.” Trianna can feel herself get worked up. “But what if this doesn’t work Coran? What if I can’t do this? Training and missions were all I had. It was the only time I was really useful.” Her insecurities of feeling useless and not part of the team start coming back at the thought of not going on missions and training with the team.

 

Coran reaches to her and pulls her into a large hug. “Then we find you a new path. You’ve been useful to Allura and I on the bridge whenever Voltron is needed. Once you’re back to 100% physically, I’ll start teaching you more about the bridge controls so you can do more than just handle the comms.”

 

Trianna’s face lights up when she looks at Coran. “Really Coran? You’d do that?”

 

“Of course! And even if you do go back to training and missions, we’ll still need you on the bridge when Voltron is needed.”

 

Trianna feels so lucky to be a part of the space family she’s in. Before she can respond to Coran she starts yawning.

 

“I guess I’ve kept you awake long enough.” Coran laughs. “Let’s get you back to your room so you can rest. I figure you’ll be back to 100% in a couple days. You really did a number to yourself.”

 

Coran helps Trianna off the couch and walks her back to her room. “Thanks Coran. Talking to you really helped me. I had no idea what direction to go in and thanks to you, I have a plan.”

 

“No need to thank me. That’s what a space uncle is for. Now get some rest, if I remember Temoth, the Paladins and Allura won’t be back for a couple more hours.” Coran tells her. “They tend to party hard when they have an excuse to celebrate.”

 

Trianna nods and opens the door to her room. She says goodnight and hugs Coran before walking in and shutting the door. She falls asleep with a smile on her face knowing that she has a plan in place to defeat her demons.

 

**************************************************

 

Coran’s tidying some things in the med bay when he gets word from Allura that she and the Paladins are on their way back around 12am. He finishes what he’s working on and meets them in the part of the hallway that splits to lead to the Lion’s hangars. He can tell immediately that the banquet was successful. Allura is leaning against Shiro to help stay upright. They’re followed by Hunk trying to keep Lance and Pidge from falling over. All their faces are flushed from the alcohol they were served. All except Keith, Coran notices that he looks angrier than usual.

 

 “Welcome back Princess! Paladins. I take it the mission and banquet were a success?” Coran greets.

 

“The mission was a complete success.” Shiro answers with a small hiccup.

 

“The banquet was amazing. Coran, we need to come back. Everything was so delightful.” Allura answers before letting out a large yawn. “Oh, I should probably get some sleep. Paladins, get a good night's rest.”

 

Shiro and Allura leave, followed by Lance, Hunk and Pidge. Keith waits for them all to leave before approaching Coran.

 

“Coran, how’s Trianna doing?” Keith asks.

 

“She’s doing fine. We had dinner together in the kitchen and spent some time chatting in the lounge before she went back to her room a couple hours ago. I took a quick scan in the med bay and she’s as healthy as she can be physically. She should be back to 100% in a day or so.”

 

“Thanks Coran. I owe you for keeping her company tonight. Shiro wouldn’t let me leave after the mission was over.”

 

“You don’t owe me a thing.” Coran tells him. “It was my pleasure. If you’ll excuse me, I have a few things to check on before I head to bed.”

 

Keith heads to his room quickly and stops at the door. Not knowing if Trianna is awake, he tries to open the door silently and sneak in. If he can make it to the bathroom and shut the door, he’ll be able to take his armour off without waking Trianna. He’s able to shut the door behind him and make it a couple steps before Trianna wakes up.

 

“Keith? Is that you?” Trianna turns on the bedside lamp as she sits up.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Keith apologizes. “I didn’t think we’d get back so late.”

 

Trianna rubs her eyes. “It’s ok. I wanted to see you when you got back anyways.”

 

Keith starts removing his armour and stacking it in the corner of the room. “Well first I need to shower. They didn’t give us any time between finishing the mission and celebrating.”

 

“I’ll be here waiting. Did you want a tea or anything? I can go make you one.”

 

“No that’s fine. I just want to clean up and get into bed with you. I’ll be right back.” Keith has peeled off the under suit from his armour and walks into the bathroom.

 

Having slept on and off all day, Trianna has more energy than she should have this late at night. The thought of joining Keith in the shower crossed her mind, but she figures he’s tired and just wants to relax. Keith comes out of the bathroom after about 20 minutes and pulls on a pair of clean underwear and crawls into bed. Not knowing how sore he is from the mission, Trianna gently curls up into Keith’s side. Unfortunately, their energy levels are the opposite of each other, and Keith falls asleep fairly quickly, leaving Trianna wide awake. She spends the next half hour watching him sleep. Soon, she’s able to fall asleep listening to the beating of his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not being allowed to train causes Trianna to have an excess amount of energy. It doesn't take long for her and Keith to figure out how to use up that energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, this is a pretty smut heavy chapter.

Keith wakes up just before Trianna the next morning and spends a few minutes watching her sleep. It was decided last night that due to the festivities that no one needed to be awake until lunch time, so there was no rush in getting up just yet. Trianna lets out a small groan as she wakes up and stretches. She opens her eyes to see Keith smiling at her.

 

“Morning. What time is it? Don’t we have to be up for breakfast soon?” Trianna asks, trying to figure out what time it is.

 

Keith shakes his head. “Nope. Thanks to that banquet going so late, I have nothing to do until lunch.”

 

Trianna rolls onto her side and props herself up with her arm. “Really? Whatever will we do until then?” She smiles naughtily.

 

Keith can see a spark in her eyes that he hasn’t seen for a while. “I don’t know. I’m sure we can figure something out.” He pulls her in closer.

 

Their lips meet lightly at first and slowly deepens as they melt into each other. It’s been a while since they were able to be intimate like this. Trianna wraps her arms around Keith’s neck and grips him tightly, pulling herself into the kiss. It doesn’t take long for their lips to part and their tongues to find each other. Keith’s hands run up and down her back, stopping just above her ass. One of Trianna’s hands move from Keith’s neck and start to travel down his body. She rakes her nails down his chest as he starts to nibble on her lip. As soon as she gets to the top of Keith’s pants, she suddenly finds her hand pinned up by her head.

 

“Oh no you don’t. You still need to rest, leave everything to me.” Keith smiles and pushes her onto her back and lifts her shirt over her head.

 

Trianna moans softly as Keith starts kissing her jaw and makes his way to her neck. He slowly moves to her shoulder then her collarbone, sucking and nibbling just enough to leave marks. He lets go of her wrist so he can move to her breasts. He grips one and starts kissing it while squeezing it lightly. Trianna, who has been moaning softly, lets out a loud moan when Keith finds her nipple with his mouth. The sudden noise makes Keith moan in response as he lightly bites down on the nipple in his mouth. Keith’s other hand finds Trianna’s other breast and he kisses his way over. He moves between both breasts, giving both the same amount of attention.

 

Trianna wants to reach for him again, to be able to touch him. But she knows doing so will only make his stop. Keith lets go of her breasts and kisses and licks his way down the rest of her body. He pauses when he gets to the top of her pyjama pants causing her to hold her breath. He gently tugs down the waist band little by little, kissing every inch of skin her reveals.

 

Soon Trianna is squirming under him. “Keeeeith.” She whines, lifting her hips so Keith can slip her pants off.

 

“What is it baby? Tell me what you want.” Keith teases.

 

“I want you to touch me.” Trianna continues whining. “I want to be able to touch you. Please.”

 

Keith smirks tugs her pants off. “Well only one of those is going to happen.”

 

He takes hold of her pants and underwear and pulls them off in one fluid motion. He spreads her legs and moans at the sight. Licking his lips, he settles between her legs and starts kissing her thighs. Trianna tries to move her hips to get Keith’s attention away from her thighs. Keith holds her hips and pulls her towards him. Licking his lips, he licks a stripe up her slit, slightly parting it with his tongue.

 

“You fucking tease.” Trianna moans.

 

Keith smiles and uses his tongue to part her lips more until he finds her clit. Trianna arches her back and moans loudly each time that his tongue passes over her clit. She can feel her orgasm building and starts to buck her hips. Keith slips two fingers into Trianna, causing her to arch her back and moan loudly. He pumps his fingers and continues licking and sucking Trianna’s clit, enjoying the taste of her.

 

Trianna is almost at the tipping point. “Keith I’m close. Fuck, just like that.” She knows that she won’t last much longer.

 

It only takes another minute before Trianna is screaming Keith’s name. He sits up a little while keeping his fingers inside her as he watches Trianna come down from her orgasm. He removes his fingers and quickly takes off his pants and boxers. He crawls over her and kisses her deeply, allowing her to taste herself. Trianna melts into the kiss, never wanting to stop. She wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him to her. Keith lightly presses his cock to her entrance, he can feel how wet she is and it causes his cock to jump. Trianna tightens the grip she has on his waist so Keith’s cock slips into her easily. They both moan into each other’s mouths as Keith starts to thrust slowly. Keith breaks the kiss and starts to bite and suck on her neck.

 

“Fuck Keith.” Trianna moans.

 

“Mmmmm. So good baby.” Keith moans into her ear. He slowly starts moving faster, not being able to control himself for much longer. “I’m not sure how much longer I can hold out.”

 

Trianna kisses him roughly and bites his lower lip when she pulls away. “Don’t hold back babe.”

 

Keith starts to thrust harder and faster into Trianna. Their breathing and moans become louder. It’s not long before they both climax, their screams filling the room. Keith collapses next to Trianna as they both come down from their orgasms.

 

“Well if anyone was sleeping near us, they’re awake now.” Keith jokes.

 

Trianna laughs and snuggles into Keith and giggles. “No regrets.”

 

They lay in bed for another hour and talk before they need to get up and head out to lunch.

 

“I talked to Coran last night and he mentioned that you both had a chat last night. Is everything ok?” Keith asks.

 

“Everything is fine. We talked about how I’m doing mentally and found somethings I can try to help me move forward.” Trianna explains. “Like if a situation is causing me to want revenge, I need to remove myself from the situation. And if I can’t, I have to be able to ground myself to bring myself back. We thought of a few things for me to try when that happens.” Trianna’s voice lowers. “We also talked about what would happen if I can’t go back to training and missions. I don’t want to think about it, but I know it’s a possibility. Coran promised me that he’d teach me about more things on the bridge. That way if I can’t go out on missions, I can still be helpful.”

 

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with staying on the bridge. Remember, there’s 5 of us and only 2 on the bridge.”

 

“I know. But I’m still scared.” Trianna confesses. “I don’t think I’ve ever been in a spot this dark mentally, not even when I was on Lotor’s ship. I don’t know if I can control it if I go back there.”

 

“We’re all here for you. You’re already taking steps to getting better.” Keith holds her close to comfort her. “I know you can do this. It’s going to be hard, but you’re strong.”

 

Soon it’s time for them to get up and get ready for lunch.

 

They’re the last ones to get there and Trianna notices that a couple of people look a bit hungover, mostly Lance and Allura. Lance has his head on the table and looks a little pale, while Allura is leaning forward in her chair with Shiro rubbing her back. Keith and Trianna giggle as they take their seats.

 

Trianna smirks at Keith before turning to Lance. “Hey Lance! How was the banquet?” She says loudly.

 

The sudden noise almost causes Lance to fall out of his chair. “What the hell? Why would you do that?”

 

“Because you look hungover.” Trianna replies, booping Lance on the forehead.

 

“Ugh. I’m disowning you as a sister. You’re nobody to me now.” Lance mumbles as he puts the hood up on his jacket.

 

During breakfast, Shiro ruins Lance’s day even more by telling him they’re training for a couple hours after lunch. Lance groans loudly at the news causing the other Paladins to laugh. Coran and Trianna make plans to start teaching her more about bridge controls while everyone else is training.

 

“Coran, I still can’t thank you enough for this.” Trianna says as she walks onto the bridge.

 

“Let’s get started and we’ll see if you’re still thanking me later.” Coran laughs. “Since you’re already familiar with the communication system, let’s start there and go into some details.”

 

Trianna nods and follows Coran to the console so they can get started. They spend the entire 2 hours going over the communication system. Trianna never realized that there was so much about the one console that she didn’t know. She worries about the consoles that she knows nothing about. Coran lets her go after 2 hours so she can relax and work on her grounding techniques before supper. She gets back to the bedroom before Keith and decides to sit on the bed and work on her senses grounding technique. She looks around the room and starts listing off things that she can see, feel, smell and hear. Closing her eyes so she can focus better on feeling and hearing, she starts mumbling to herself softly.

 

Keith walks in to see her sitting on the bed with her eyes closed and talking to herself. “Am I interrupting anything? A conversation maybe?” He jokes.

 

“Maybe.” Trianna says laughing. “I was just practicing some grounding techniques Coran and I talked about. I guess I start to mumble when I shut my eyes. How was training?”

 

“Good.” Keith says as he peels off his armour. “A little strange without you there to be honest. How was time with Coran on the bridge?”

 

“It was good. I never thought the communications system was so complicated. Maybe I’ll be able to go back to training soon. It won’t be so weird then.”

 

Keith pulls his under suit off his torso. “It’ll be a few weeks before that happens. But until then I get to look forward to seeing you when I get back from training.” He tackles her on the bed and hugs her.

 

It takes Trianna a moment to realize what’s happening. “Keith! Oh my god you’re gross from training! Get off of me!” She yells, causing Keith to hug her tighter.

 

Keith laughs as Trianna eventually is able to get away from him. “What’s wrong? Don’t want to hug me?”

 

“Ask me again after you’ve had a shower.” Trianna replies. “Maybe you won’t be so gross and sweaty.”

 

“I’ll remember that.” Keith stands and pulls off his under suit and tosses it in the laundry chute. He walks into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.

 

**************************************************

 

For the next month, Trianna works hard with Coran so she can learn as much about the bridge controls as she can. Once she has the communication system down, Coran teaches her about the weapons systems. It takes a while, but she’s able to get that system down too.

 

She also starts joining the team during their training sessions when she can. While they won’t let her train, they do let her join in on the pre-training stretching they do. Doing this really helps Trianna feel like she’s still a member of the team. If she has the time, she will stay to watch while they train. Trianna is thankful for even being able to participate in stretching and watching. Although the stretching doesn’t do much for all the excess energy she has. Fortunately, Keith knew exactly how Trianna could spend her extra energy. Unfortunately for everyone else, they don’t care where they are, causing them to be caught by a few of the other Paladins.

 

********************

 

“Yes!” Trianna moans as she straddles Keith and bounces on his cock.

 

Keith pulls her down to him and kisses her. “Shhhh babe. We’re in the lounge.”

 

Trianna hrumphs but doesn’t slow down. She sits back up and runs her nails down Keith’s chest as she does. Keith responds by thrusting up harder, matching Trianna’s pace. She throws her head back, biting her lip to stifle a moan. Keith reaches up and tweaks her nipples, causing the moan she was hiding to escape.

 

“Oh god more. Please baby.” Trianna moans.

 

As soon as the words escape her mouth, she doesn’t notice Hunk walking in. Hunk notices the clothes strewn around the room before seeing Trianna naked from the chest up on the other side of one of the couches.

 

“Oh come on! Really guys?” Hunk yells.

 

Trianna notices Hunk and screams as she dives onto the couch out of sight. She falls off the couch trying to wrap herself in a blanket as Keith sits up and sees Hunk standing at the door.

 

“Oh hey Hunk. We didn’t expect to see you here.” Keith says nervously.

 

“Keith, this is the lounge. This is where we sit and relax. I’m not going to think about what was going on in here. I’m just going to leave and come back in 10 minutes. I just hope the two of you are dressed when that happens.” Hunk turns and leaves the room as quickly as he came in.

 

Keith and Trianna look at each other and laugh. “Well we knew there was a chance we’d be caught. Let’s get dressed and get out of here. We have 10 minutes.” Keith tells Trianna as he helps her off the ground.

 

Hunk comes back 10 minutes later, slowly walking into the door shouting that he’s walking into the room. To his relief, Trianna and Keith are gone and so is the clothes that was all over the room.

 

********************

 

“Are you sure no one uses this hallway?” Trianna asks between kisses.

 

“I’m sure. I’ve been keeping an eye out for a week and haven’t seen anyone using it.” Keith answers as he pulls his shirt over his head.

 

Trianna pulls him down by his shoulders and kisses him again. She deepens the kiss, her tongue quickly finding Keith’s. He moans into her mouth as he unzips her jacket and pulls it off. Once he’s tossed it to the ground, he make quick work of her shirt, pulling it over her head. Trianna suddenly feels Keith’s hands under her thighs and he lifts her into the air. She wraps her legs around Keith’s waist and her arms around his neck as she’s pinned against the wall.

 

“Fuck.” Keith moans as Trianna grinds into him. He kisses up and down her neck, leaving marks along her shoulder. Trianna scratches her nails up his back, leaving bright red marks. Keith lowers her bra straps, kissing down to her breasts.

 

“What the fuck? In the hallway?” Pidge’s voice suddenly rings out in the hallway.

 

“What the hell?!” Keith yells as he tries to cover Trianna. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m going to Green’s hangar. This is a shortcut I found.” Pidge answers. “I’d ask what you’re doing here but that’s pretty clear. But why are you doing that here?”

 

“I thought this was an abandoned hallway.” Keith says. “I kept an eye out for a while and didn’t see anyone using it.”

 

“Next time check the camera’s.” Pidge walks by them on her way to Green’s hangar. “Hey Trianna.”

 

“Hi Pidge.” Trianna gives a small wave as she walks past and around the corner.

 

********************

 

Keith is getting some solo training in while Trianna keeps him company. There’s something about watching him train that’s getting her hot and bothered. She’s never been happier that she wore a skirt today. She takes off her jacket and panties and starts walking closer to Keith. He’s too busy with the training bot to notice what she’s doing.

 

“End simulation.” Trianna shouts as she keeps walking towards Keith.

 

The training bot crumples to the ground in front of Keith. “What the hell?” He notices Trianna walking towards him. “Why did…”

 

Before he can finish his sentence, Trianna grabs hold of him and kisses him. “Fuck baby. Watching you train is so hot.” She says between kisses. In no time, she starts tugging on his shirt, trying to pull it off.

 

A small moan escapes Keith’s mouth as he pulls off his shirt. “What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?”

 

“I’m hoping you.” She smirks as she drops to her knees and start to unbutton Keith’s pants. She pulls out his cock and licks the head. When she hears a moan from Keith, she starts to take it into her mouth. She stops before Keith gets too far gone, she has other plans for him. Standing up, she nibbles his ear and whispers to him. “Fuck me. Right here.”

 

Keith growls and turns her around pushes her against a nearby wall. He pulls her hips towards him and is greeted with the sight of her bare ass under her skirt. “Goddamn” He breathes. Giving his cock a couple of pumps, he lines it up with Trianna’s opening.

 

Keith smiles listening to Trianna whine. “Keith, come on. Please.” She tries to grind against Keith but he holds her hips steady so she can’t move. She starts to whine again when Keith thrusts into her.

 

“Such a tease. Get me hard then show off that ass with no panties.” Keith says as he thrusts into Trianna.

 

Trianna is trying to hold herself up on the wall as Keith fucks her from behind. She couldn’t move if she wanted to with the grip he has on her hips. As she’s getting close to her first orgasm, the training room door suddenly opens.

 

“What are you two doing?!” Shiro yells as he walks into the training room.

 

Keith and Trianna immediately stop and both stand upright. Trianna is flattening her skirt while Keith stands behind her trying to do up his pants.

 

Shiro closes his eyes and squeezes the bridge of his nose. “You know I have no problem with you both seeing each other. But I do have a problem with you having sex in any of the common rooms.” Trianna and Keith look at each other knowing they’re in for a lecture. “Keith, you’re second in command here, you have to set an example for the rest of the team. What if Pidge had walked in? She’s too young to be seeing this.” Trianna and Keith hold back a snicker knowing what Pidge already saw. Thankfully Shiro doesn’t notice this. “You both know better than this. I trust that I’m not going to walk into something like this again?”

 

“No sir.” Both Keith and Trianna mutter. With their heads down, they gather their things and leave the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith brings up the possibility of Trianna training again. Trianna's scared, but after discussing it, they decide on some ground rules. It takes a few weeks before she starts training with the Paladins and a few more weeks after that before she's back to going on small missions.

Shiro and Keith are sitting in the lounge chatting about their next mission. Trianna may not be going on missions anymore, but she still loves to hear about them. This one appears to just be gathering some plant and soil samples from a plant called Licade.

 

“I’m sending you and Hunk with Pidge because there’s a lot of samples that will need to be carried back.” Shiro tells Keith. “You shouldn’t need all three Lions, so I’ll let you three decide how you’re going to get there.”

 

“Sounds good. Thanks, Shiro.” Keith says.

 

Shiro gives both Keith and Trianna a look that you would normally reserve to a teenager you’re leaving home alone for the weekend. “I’m going to leave now. I trust the two of you to behave yourselves this time. I don’t want anyone walking in on what I saw the other day.”

 

Keith and Trianna both turn a bright shade of red and utter a “Yes sir.” at Shiro. Neither of them have forgotten the lecture they got from him when he caught them having sex in the training room the other day. Shiro raises an eyebrow at them as he stands and leaves the room.

 

“He’s never going to let us live that down, isn’t he?” Trianna asks.

 

Keith shakes his head, “Nope. Let’s just be happy he only caught us once.”

 

They share a laugh and Trianna leans into Keith, causing him to readjust his position so she can lay comfortably on his chest.

 

“It’s been a month now. Do you think you’re ready to start training again?” Keith asks. “You’ve been healed up for a while and are doing really well with your grounding exercises.”

 

“Physically I’m ready to start training again. But I’m not sure on mentally. I’m scared that training will bring me back to the headspace that I’ve been trying to avoid.” Trianna answers. “It was so hard to get out of it before, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to if I slip into it again.”

 

“How about this. We have a short session, just the two of us. And if you feel uncomfortable or like you’re slipping back into that headspace just say the word and we’ll stop. No questions asked.” Keith offers.

 

Trianna thinks on the offer for a moment. “That sounds ok. When do you think you’ll have the time?”

 

“As long as you don’t have plans with Coran, tomorrow morning works. Does that work for you?” Keith asks.

 

“Works for me.” Trianna answers as she cuddles into Keith. “But I’m not moving until you have to leave for your mission in an hour.”

 

Keith hums in agreement and wraps his arms around her. They spend the next 45 minutes in silence just enjoying each other’s company and sharing light kisses. Once their time is up, neither of them want to move.

 

“Nooooo.” Trianna whines. She flops onto Keith, turning herself into dead weight to try to stop him from moving. “Tell Shiro you can’t go.”

 

“You know I wish I could.” Keith tries to get up, but she keeps shifting her weight. He didn’t want to do this, but he has no other choice. He brushes his fingers gently on her sides knowing that’s where she’s most ticklish. Trianna screams and tries to curl up in a ball while still laying on Keith. Unfortunately, this just makes it easier for him to shove her off and keep tickling her.

 

“No! Stop! OMG I can’t breathe!” Trianna is yelling and giggling, trying to get away from Keith but he’s not letting up. Eventually he relents and they share one more kiss before Keith leaves to get ready for the mission.

 

Once she’s alone, Trianna finds herself sitting alone in the lounge thinking if training tomorrow is a good idea. “ _Is this really a good idea? I worked so hard for this, what if I screw it up?”_   Her thoughts are interrupted by footsteps entering the room. Peeking up over the back of the couch, she sees Lance walking in.

 

Trianna takes a deep breath. “Lance, I have a question to ask. And I want you to be honest with me.” Trianna says after they greet each other. She’s not sure if she should mention starting training again or not. She’s worried how everyone else will take the news.

 

Lance sits on the couch next to her. “Of course. What’s wrong? Is everything ok?” Lance can sense the worry in her voice.

 

Trianna hesitates, unsure if this is even a good idea. “I want to know what you think about me starting to train again.”

 

“What I think doesn’t matter. I think you should do what makes you happy.” Lance tells her. “The question you should be asking is do you think you’re ready?”

 

“I don’t know. Physically I know I’m ready. But I’m not so sure I can stay out of the headspace I was in before. I’m scared training will undo all the work I’ve done so far.” Trianna fidgets with her hands as she speaks.

 

“Have you told Keith about this?” Lance asks.

 

“Going back to training was his idea. I told him what I told you.” Trianna explains. “He suggested short sessions and if I feel myself slipping backwards, we’ll stop.”

 

“I know you trust him completely, and I know he’d do anything for you. I doubt he’d bring it up if he didn’t think you were ready.”

 

“I do, and I know. I just worry that what will happen if I don’t notice myself slipping backwards.” Trianna sounds more panicked as she speaks. “I don’t want to go back to that again. I don’t want to hurt anyone else again.”

 

Lance holds her as she starts to panic. “It’s ok. Just breathe for me.” Lance rubs her back as her breathing starts to even out. “No one will know better than you if you’re slipping back. But there are ways that the rest of us can tell. You’re fighting style was way more reckless and brutal before. Keith will know if you start slipping back and he’ll stop you.”

 

Trianna nods, knowing that if Keith saw anything strange from her, he’d put a stop to her training right away. “Thanks Lance. I guess I just needed someone to tell me that I wasn’t crazy for thinking I can start training again.”

 

“No problem. Did you need anything?” Lance asks.

 

“No, I don’t. I think I’m just going to relax until it’s time for bed. What are your plans for the evening?”

 

“Just playing some video games. You’re more than welcome to stay and keep me company if you like.” Lance offers.

 

“I think that’s a good idea. It’s been a while since we’ve hung out just the two of us.” Trianna grabs a nearby blanket and curls up on one end of the couch as Lance sets up the gaming console.

 

A couple hours later, Lance is putting away the console and notices that Trianna is sound asleep on the couch. Instead of waking her, he decides to bring her to her room. He carefully picks her up and leaves the lounge. He’s almost at her room when he runs into Keith.

 

“I have so many questions.” Keith says when he and Lance meet.

 

“She fell asleep watching me play video games.” Lance laughs. “I was bringing her back to your room so she could be more comfortable.”

 

“Thanks Lance. I can take her from here if you want.” Lance sets Trianna in Keith’s open arms. Trianna immediately nuzzles into Keith and lets out a satisfied hum.

 

“Keith.” Lance says as Keith starts to turn to leave. “She told me about starting to train again. I know I don’t have to say it but take care of her. She’s really worried about it.”

 

“You’re right, you don’t need to say it. But I will.” He looks down at Trianna sleeping in his arms. “She did tell me she was worried. I plan on keeping close eye on her and taking it slow.”

 

“I was hoping you’d say that. See you in the morning.” Lance turns and heads to his bedroom for the night.

 

 

**************************************************

 

Trianna wakes up and looks around the room groggily. “Wha? Last thing I remember I was in the lounge.” She keeps mumbling to herself until Keith notices she’s awake.

 

“You fell asleep in the lounge. Lance was bringing you back here when I got back.” Keith answers.

 

Trianna rubs the sleep from her eyes. “Ok. That makes sense. I’ll have to apologize to Lance for falling asleep on him.”

 

Their morning routine goes smoothly. At breakfast, Trianna apologizes to Lance for falling asleep. He tells her that it didn’t bother him at all, that he was happy to see her resting. Trianna tries her hardest to eat. Her stomach is upset from her worrying about training again. She hasn’t mentioned training to anyone other than Keith and Lance. She’s not sure if she should even bring it up. Luckily, either no one notices how little she’s eating, or they choose not to bring it up.

 

Once they get to the training room, Trianna stops at the doors and stares at them. She starts taking deeper breaths as she wonders if she should even do this. What if this sets her back and she has to start over? She’s not sure if she can handle that. She doesn’t notice that Keith is standing next to her until he speaks.

 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Keith touches her arm to get her attention. “We can always wait if you’re not comfortable.”

 

“I’m just scared. I don’t know how I’m going to react to this.” Trianna tries to swallow any fear and doubts she has. “We’ll stop if I need to, right?”

 

“Of course. I’ll keep an eye on you just in case and stop you if I notice anything.” He confirms.

 

Trianna trusts that Keith will keep his word and decides that it’s now or never. She lifts her head high and walks into the training room. After stretching, they start off with some light sparring. Keith is sure to really take it easy on her and makes sure that he leaves himself open more than usual. Her skills are a bit rusty, but Trianna is still able to hold her own for the most part. Trianna can feel herself start to act a little reckless a few times, but she’s able to notice and take a breather for a minute before she’s ready again. After the third time of this happening, Keith decides that an hour is enough, and they call it quits for the day.

 

During lunch, Trianna decides that she’s going to tell the rest of the team she’s starting to train again. “I have something that I want to tell everyone. Keith and Lance already know, but I’m starting to train again. My first session was this morning.” She stops to gauge the reactions of everyone around the table.

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Hunk asks.

 

“We have a set of ground rules in place.” Keith responds. “We’re doing one on one sessions to start. If Trianna feels like she’s slipping backwards, she just needs to say so and we stop. I’m also keeping a close eye on her on top of that. Our sessions are a max of one hour for now. Depending on progress, we may extend it.”

 

“It sounds like you’ve really thought this out. I’m proud of you both.” Shiro says.

 

Their training sessions continue on a regular basis for the next month, with Keith making sure none of them last longer than an hour. Trianna has a couple setbacks that caused them to end the session early and for her to use her grounding techniques. One involved her pinning Keith and leaning into his throat with her arm. Another was when she started acting recklessly and almost injured herself trying to take Keith down.

 

After a month, she asks Lance if he’d be willing to help her train with her pistols again. Before he can ask, she tells him that she wants to follow the same rules that Keith set out for her. Lance wouldn’t have it any other way and they start a regular training schedule as well. Over the next month, she has a couple setbacks with Lance but she’s able to recognize it at the same time as Lance and stop the session. Both were when she was training with low level training bots. Both had to do with her unloading multiple unnecessary shots into the bots.

 

After 2 months of regular training, Keith and Lance take her to talk to Shiro about her progress. They meet up in one of the briefing rooms, so they’re not interrupted.

 

“So, you three wanted to talk to me?” Shiro says as he sits down across from Trianna, Keith and Lance.

 

“We wanted to let you know how Trianna’s training has been going.” Keith tells him. “She’s been doing extremely well taking it slow. There were a couple times that we had to stop training, but she’s able to recognize now when she’s getting overwhelmed and can step back.”

 

“She’s doing just as well with me.” Lance continues. “Her accuracy is back to where it was, and her speed is getting there. There were a couple of setbacks at the start, but now she can notice when it’s coming and stop herself. We started with training bots after a week and she’s gone from level 1 to level 3 so far.”

 

Trianna sits nervously between them waiting for Shiro to speak. She hopes that he approves of her progress. “That’s wonderful news. I know if anyone would be able to help it’d be both of you.” Shiro smiles as he praises the other Paladins. “If you’re comfortable with it, I think it’s time you can start going on the occasional info gathering mission. Of course, either Keith or Lance will be on those missions with you at all times.” He tells Trianna.

 

Trianna’s eyes light up when she hears about going back on more missions. “Really? Thank you Shiro. I can’t thank you enough for trusting me again. I wouldn’t have been able to do this without Keith and Lance.”

 

“I look forward to you training with the rest of the team again too. I’ll leave that up to Keith and Lance to know when you’re ready.” Shiro stands to leave and turns to Keith and Lance. “Was there anything else you three needed?”

 

“That’s everything. I wanted to make sure you were updated on Trianna’s progress.” Keith answers.

 

“Sounds great. I’ll keep you all updated on when Trianna will be going on missions again.” Shiro nods to them and leaves the room.

 

**************************************************

 

It takes another few weeks before both Keith and Lance are ok with Trianna training with the rest of the team provided that they take it slow with her. Trianna is nervous about training with the rest of the team, she’s not sure if she even measures up anymore.  At first, she spends most of her time training with Lance and Keith since that’s what she’s used to. Eventually Pidge is able to convince her to spar with her. Trianna agrees since Pidge is the smallest of the team and promises her that if she hurts her, Trianna can shock her with her own bayard. Soon after that, she’s sparing with Hunk then with Shiro. All three of them take it easy on her and only put more into it if Trianna does.

 

Once she proves that she’s made significant progress, Shiro starts putting her on some info gathering and supply run missions. Trianna is excited to be on missions again. She made this her goal, and she’s finally achieved it. To make sure she’s comfortable, Shiro tries to make sure either Keith or Lance is with her on every mission. Trianna’s senses haven’t dulled so she’s able to pick up on things that the Paladin’s might have missed. She hasn’t been on a mission that involved running into any Galra unexpectedly, but there’s some where they ran into wild animals. Thanks to Trianna, they were able to avoid being attacked.

 

Thanks to Coran, she’s more at home on the bridge than she ever has been. When Voltron is needed, she’s right there will Allura and Coran defending the castle. She normally works with Coran, helping to handle the weapons and particle barrier. Depending on how the battle is going, Coran may switch stations with her since he knows the consoles better than she does. It’s not very often anymore, but she also handles the communications console when needed. She never thought she’d feel so comfortable on the bridge and can’t thank Coran enough for showing her everything she knows about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets a much needed day off. Keith decides to surprise Trianna with a day alone on a nearby planet. Everything is going as planned until they get a panicked call from Shiro.

The stress in the castle has been growing over the last few months and to try to combat it, Allura is giving everyone a much needed day off, unless Voltron is needed. There is to be no training, no working on ship systems, nothing that could resemble work is to be done. She wants to make sure that everyone is able to rest. This leaves some members of the team excited and others wondering what they’re going to do. Hunk is planning on baking all day, Pidge is going to work on some projects she hasn’t had time to work on and Lance is having himself a spa day with Allura. Coran argues that there’s things that he needs to get done, only to be shut down by Allura. He settles on spending the day in the library reading. Shiro’s spare time is already spent training. Not being able to do that, he somehow gets roped into a spa day with Lance and Allura. When Trianna asks about their plans, Keith just tells her that he has something planned for the two of them.

 

“Come on! Tell meeeee!” Trianna whines. She grips onto Keith’s arm and tugs at it.

 

Keith laughs at how pitiful she looks. “You’ll find out tomorrow. I’m not going to tell you, that’s what a surprise is.”

 

“Ugh.” Trianna lets go of Keith and flops over on the couch. “I can’t wait that long.”

 

Keith stands and pulls her off the couch. “Come on, it’s getting late. You’ll find out after breakfast.”

 

Trianna pouts anytime Keith looks at her on the way to their room. By the time they get there, she’s exaggerating so much that they’re both giggling uncontrollably. Once in bed, Trianna is asleep as soon as she curls into Keith’s side. Keith spends some time wondering when the last time he saw Trianna so happy was. The last time he remembers was before Lotor. He vows that he’ll make sure she stays this happy, no matter what.

 

 

Breakfast goes by with no hint of what Keith has planned. Trianna is starting to lose her mind wondering when she’ll find out what Keith has planned. As soon as the plates are cleared from the table, Keith and Hunk walk a few feet away and start whispering to each other. Wanting to know what they’re whispering about, Trianna tries to sneak over but Lance grabs her before she can get any closer.

 

“Come to the lounge. Pidge and I figured out something in Destiny and Infinity that you have to see.” Lance pulls her out of the kitchen by the arm with Pidge and Shiro in tow.

 

“Can’t it wait? I thought you had a spa day planned, don’t you want to do that?” Trianna questions as she’s lead down the hallway.

 

“It can’t wait. Trust me.” Pidge replies.

 

Trianna is sat on the couch with Pidge on one side and Shiro standing behind her as Lance gets the console set up. She notices that all three of them are grinning. Normally she would chalk it up to Pidge and Lance being excited about a video game, but why is Shiro smiling? She’s never seen him smile like this over a video game.

 

“Shiro, I get why Lance and Pidge are excited, but why are you? You don’t play video games.” Trianna raises an eyebrow.

 

“Umm…well they talked about this discovery so much I can’t help but be excited too.” Shiro stammers.

 

Trianna isn’t satisfied with that answer and her face shows it. Before she can question Shiro again Lance sits next to her and starts talking about the game and what they had to do to find this secret.

 

“So, you have to be in this level with this very specific gear.” Lance starts explaining. “When you get to this part of the level, you need to still have full life, or it won’t work.”

 

Trianna starts to tune him out at this point. She can’t help but feel she’s being set up and being distracted on purpose. Lance and Pidge spend 30 minutes trying to reenact this secret that they found, failing each time. Every time she tries to get up, Shiro puts his hand on her shoulder and assures her that they almost have it. Finally, Keith walks into the room and laughs when he sees how miserable Trianna looks.

 

“Come on. Time to start finding out about your surprise.” Keith holds out his hand and Trianna is quick to vault over the back of the couch and follow Keith.

 

“You put them up to this didn’t you?” She questions once they’re out in the hallway.

 

Keith just shrugs and stays quiet. She knows she’s not going to get an answer from him, so she stays quiet as he leads her to Red’s hangar and into Red. She doesn’t notice anything out of the ordinary and visiting Red is something that they normally do. Before she can question anything, Keith sits in the pilot’s seat.

 

“Get comfortable, we’re leaving the castle for the day.” He smiles as the hangar door opens.

 

Trianna gets excited as Red flies out of the hangar. She’s always loved going for rides with Keith in Red. She stands behind the pilot’s seat and watches Keith as he flies past some asteroids and planets. She has no idea where they’re going, or if they even have a destination. Right now, she doesn’t care. She leans on the back of Keith’s seat and runs her fingers through his hair. Keith lets out a low hum at the sensation and leans back into the chair.

 

After about 10 minutes of flying, Keith starts to land on what seems to be a random planet to Trianna. Once they land, Trianna notices that the terrain looks a lot like Earth. There’s lots of trees and plants as well as some open areas. Keith lands Red in one of the open areas that happens to be near a small body of water. She’s so captivated by the landscape, that she doesn’t notice Keith get up and go to the bunk section of the Lion.

 

“Ready for the next part of your surprise?” He asks. Trianna turns and sees him with a picnic basket and blanket.

 

Trianna doesn’t know what to say. “You planned all this?”

 

“You deserve it. You’ve worked so hard the last few months.” Keith smiles. “Let’s get out of here and get this blanket set up.”

 

Trianna follows Keith out of Red and they walk a few meters away from Red. Keith puts down the basket and lays out the blanket. “How’s this for a surprise?” He asks as he sits next to Trianna.

 

Trianna stops looking around and turns to Keith. “This is incredible. I can’t believe you planned this for me.”

 

He cups her face and looks in her eyes. “I told you, you deserve this. You’ve worked so hard and you achieved one of your goals.” He leans in and kisses her lightly. “And you’ve made me the happiest that I’ve ever been.”

 

He leans in and their lips meet again. The lightness from the last kiss is gone, this kiss is filled with more urgency with Trianna wasting no time in pressing herself against Keith. It turns into a mess of tongues and small moans. Breaking the kiss, Trianna straddles Keith and sits on his lap. Keith responds by pulling her shirt off and unhooking her bra. Before she can respond, he leans into her breasts and kisses them gently. A small moan escapes her lips as Keith lightly bites down on one of her nipples. She rolls her hips against his hardening cock as she runs her hand through his hair. He continues to lick and suck at her breasts, leaving small marks behind. He runs his hands down her spine, causing her to shiver at the touch. She tightens her grip on Keith’s hair and pulls his head back, eliciting a groan from him. She kisses down his neck while still holding his head back, her other hand moving to his pants. Moving her hips back slightly, she pops the button on his pants and unzips them.

 

“Off.” Trianna whispers in Keith’s ear as she gets off his lap. As she moves, Keith pulls her leggings over her ass. Taking the hint, she pulls her pants off as well. Parting Keith’s legs a little, Trianna kneels between them and takes in the sight of the hard cock in front of her. She licks her lips and takes it half way into her mouth. They both moan when Keith’s cock enters Trianna’s mouth. She wraps her hand around the base of his cock that’s not in her mouth and pumps it in rhythm with her mouth. Soon her hand moves down to cradle his balls as her mouth covers the rest of his cock. She moans as the tip hits the back of her throat, causing the vibration to go through Keith’s cock. Trianna slides off Keith’s cock with a pop and licks a stripe up the bottom from base to tip. The sensation causes Keith to moan loudly and arch his back. Trianna looks up and sees Keith being taken apart. She can’t believe that she’s able to do this to him with just her mouth. Keith curses under his breath as Trianna takes his cock back into her mouth. She can feel herself getting wetter the longer this goes. She’s never cum from giving a blow job and wonders if she might be able to this time. The faster she goes, the wetter and more turned on she gets.  Keith grabs the back of her head and pulls her back a little. Trianna takes the hint and slows down, taking the time to swirl her tongue around the head of his cock. She looks up and sees Keith laying back with one hand tangled in his own hair and the other at his side gripping the blanket. The sight makes her groan and take Keith farther into her throat.

 

Keith gasps when he feels the back of Trianna’s throat again. “I-I can’t….I’m gonna cum.” He warns, slightly thrusting upwards. Trianna takes this as her cue to start moving faster, taking in as much of Keith’s cock as she can. It’s not long before she hears Keith moan loudly and she feels warm cum filling her mouth and running down her throat. She waits for Keith to stop cumming before carefully removing his cock from her mouth. No matter how careful she is, there’s a small bit of cum that drips down her chin. She swallows what’s in her mouth before using a finger to scrape the cum off her chin and lick it off. She smiles as she looks at Keith, laying on the blanket breathing heavy and looking completely satisfied.

 

Seeing his cock start to soften, Trianna crawls up Keith’s body, kissing her way up his stomach and chest. When she gets to his neck, she starts to bite and suck hard enough to leave small marks all along the base of his neck and shoulder. When he can’t wait anymore, Keith grabs the back of her hair and presses her lips into his. He groans into her mouth as their tongues touch. Not knowing or caring if he has the strength and coordination or not, he flips Trianna onto her back and stares into her eyes. Without a word he starts to kiss his way down her body, stopping at her breasts. Holding himself up with his elbows, he starts kissing between them and fondling each of them. He licks his way to the right breast and kisses around until he finds her nipple. Trianna is already moaning softly as Keith caresses her breasts softly. She lets out a loud moan and trembles when Keith nibbles on her nipple.

 

“Someone is worked up.” He chuckles as he goes back to kissing between her breasts.

 

“I was close to cumming while I was blowing you.” Trianna admits when she catches her breath.

 

The thought of her cumming untouched went straight to his dick. “Oh fuck.” Keith groans and starts moving back down her body, stopping when he gets to her hips. He spreads her legs a bit farther and uses a finger to part her slit, licking his lips when he sees how wet she already is.

 

“Mmmm. You weren’t kidding.” He mumbles as he uses his tongue to flick at her clit. The action causes Trianna to moan again loudly. Keith laps up the juices coming out of her and slowly inserts two fingers inside her. He can already feel her legs trembling as he teases her clit slowly. Determined to make her cum more than once, he starts moving his fingers in and out of her, slowly speeding up based on the noises she’s making. It doesn’t take long before Trianna is cumming, moaning Keith’s name as she bucks her hips into his face. Keith slows down and lets her ride thought her orgasm before he stops all stimulation. He sees her laying on the blanket still trembling slightly.

 

He gives her a minute to compose herself and before she can say anything he lowers himself between her legs again. He took it easy on her last time, this time she won’t be so lucky. He buries his face in her and teases her clit again.

 

“Keith! Fuck!” Trianna moans. She’s still so sensitive from her last orgasm, she’s not sure how long she’ll last this time. She tries to buck her hips into Keith’s face again, but this time he holds down her hips. Trianna lets out a small whine at not being able to move her hips. Instead, she sits up a little and tangles her fingers into Keith’s hair and pushes his face into her. Her moans become louder as Keith starts moving faster. She cums with a cry but this time Keith doesn’t slow down or let up in any way. If anything, her cry just made him move faster. She starts to try to wriggle around on the blanket but Keith has her pinned down too well. He finally stops when it feels like she’s lost control of her legs and she’s reduced to a puddle.

 

Keith sits up and sees Trianna with her back still arched and breathing heavy. “Too much?” He asks with a smile on his face.

 

“Hell no. But I’m not sure if my legs work anymore.” She lays flat on the blanket and tries to regulate her breathing. “So if you wanted me on top, you ruined it for yourself.” She smiles playfully at Keith.

 

Knowing that he’s already hard again, “I’m sure we can figure something out.” He grins and places his cock at her entrance. He moans when he can feel how wet she is already. “So wet for me baby.” Keith whispers in Trianna’s ear as he nibbles her ear lobe.

 

Keith slowly pushes his hips forward and slides his cock into Trianna. She moans loudly as she’s filled up and moans louder when Keith starts to move. Keith tries his best to control his movements, he’s already closer to cumming than he’d like. The air is filled with moans as they fuck slowly under the watchful eye on Red. Trianna’s nails scrape across Keith’s back, leaving dark red marks. In between kisses, they take turns leaving marks on each other’s necks.

 

“Harder. Oh god harder.” Trianna moans, scratching into Keith’s back and wrapping her legs around his waist. Keith grabs her legs and brings them up to fold her in half. He grins at her and starts thrusting into her harder and faster. It doesn’t take long for Keith to feel his orgasm coming.

 

“I’m gonna cum babe.” Keith says hastily, his voice breathy.

 

“Me too. Please don’t stop.” Trianna yells.

 

The moans change to screams as they both get closer to their climaxes. Thankfully Keith made sure that the planet was uninhabited before coming here. Trianna cums first, her screams filling the air. The feeling of her inner walls contracting sets Keith off and soon he’s filling Trianna with cum. Once they’ve both ridden out their orgasams, Keith puts Trianna’s legs down and lays down next to her. She instantly rolls onto her side and curls into Keith’s side.

 

“Fuck baby. That was amazing. I love you.” She breathes, still trying to catch her breath.

 

Keith holds her close and kisses her. “I love you too.” His voice throaty from all the moaning and screaming.

 

“We should probably clean up and get dressed and have lunch.” Keith suggests after snuggling naked for 10 minutes.

 

Trianna gives Keith an exaggerated pout. “I suppose.”

 

They lay back on the blanket in each other’s arms after getting dressed. Trianna nuzzles Keith’s neck with her nose and plants a few small kisses on the marks that were left causing Keith to let out a satisfied hum. Keith lifts her face to meet his and Trianna whines softly, having been moved from the warmth of his neck.

 

“You really are insatiable, aren’t you?” Keith’s voice is still low and gravely. He kisses her lightly, which Trianna deepens instantly.

 

“What can I say? There’s something about you that makes me greedy.” She bites his lower lip as she pulls away.

 

“As much as I want to continue this, I think I’m going to need a break.” Keith sits up and runs his hand through his hair. “What do you say we have lunch and we can get back to the festivities after?”

 

Trianna sits up and sighs dramatically. “If I must.”

 

Keith laughs as he opens the basket and pulls out some salads and sandwiches along with some cookies for dessert.

 

“It’s great to be able to get away from the castle for a while.” Trianna mentions between bites of her sandwich. “I love the castle but being outside is a welcomed change.”

 

“Once this war is over, we’ll be able to spend as much time outside as we want.” Keith smiles. He doesn’t know when it will be over, but he can’t wait to spend his days just like this.

 

“Do you think we’ll stay at the castle or settle down somewhere?” Trianna asks.

 

“I can’t wait to take you back to Earth when it’s all over. I know you don’t remember anything about it, but I can’t wait to be the one to help you experience it all again for the first time.”

 

Trianna smiles, knowing that there’s no one else she’d want to share that experience with. “I can’t wait. There’s no one else that I’d rather experience that with.”

 

Once they’re done eating, they get the dishes cleaned up and back in the basket. They go back to laying in each other’s arms while trying to figure out when they need to leave to be back at the castle. Suddenly Keith’s communicator starts going off. Thinking it’s just someone checking in on them, Keith takes his time answering. What he doesn’t expect is to hear Shiro’s voice with battle sounds in the background.

 

“Keith, we need you back. We’re being attacked by some Galra and need Voltron.”

 

“Got it. We’re on the way.” Keith answers.

 

“There’s no time to bring Trianna back to the castle. I’ll send our coordinates to your Lion.” Shiro tells him.

 

“We’ll be there as soon as we can.” Keith grabs the basket while Trianna grabs the blanket and they rush back to Red.

 

Keith reviews the coordinates before having Red start flying to them unassisted. He grabs Trianna’s armour from a small closet and tosses it to her. “I kept an extra set of armour for you here. Put it on just in case.” He grabs his armour from the same closet and starts changing.

 

Having more practice with the armour, he’s already grabbing his bayard while Trianna is still getting her chest piece on. He hands her pistols to her. “I brought these too just in case.”

 

Keith hops in the pilot’s seat and takes over for Red. When they get to the coordinates, they see the Lions already engaged with a Galra cruiser and a swarm of smaller attack ships. Both Keith and Trianna look around and notice the castle isn’t there.

 

“Shiro, where’s the castle?” Keith asks.

 

“Still where it was before. We lured the cruiser away from it.” Shiro answers. “Ok everyone! Keith is here. Let’s form Voltron!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins are lured to a nearby planet and out of their Lions by Lotor. Will Trianna overcome her urges for revenge or will she let it destroy her?

The battle starts going much quicker once Voltron is formed. They’re able to take out most of the smaller ships quickly. Pidge is the first to notice four small ships leaving the cruiser. They’re each unique and don’t resemble the ones that they’re currently fighting. Before the Paladins can react, the cruiser retreats into a wormhole leaving what’s left of the smaller ships. Trying to avoid Voltron, the smaller ships lure the Paladins to a nearby planet. 

 

“Careful, this is probably a trap.” Pidge warns. 

 

They separate into their individual Lions before landing on the planet. As they land, a familiar voice rings out over their comms. “Nice of you to join me Paladins. I must commend you in destroying so much of my fleet, but it ends here.”

 

They all recognize Lotor’s voice instantly. Trianna feels a sudden panic, the sound of his voice brings her back to when she was part of his harem. She throws off her helmet to try to get away from his voice and cowers in the corner. Keith turns at the sound of her helmet hitting the ground and sees her in the midst of a panic attack. He jumps from the pilot’s chair and rushes to her, holding her and letting her know he’s there. 

 

“I have brought you here to challenge you. Leave your Lions and fight like men. If you can get through my soldiers and my generals, then you get to attempt to take me down. Are you up to the challenge?” Lotor’s voice sounds smug as he issues his challenge. “If you choose not to accept, I just need to give the word and multiple battleships will descend upon your precious castle. You’ll never get there in time.”

 

“Fuck. What are we going to do Shiro?” Lance asks. 

 

“We don’t have a choice. We have to go along with this.” Shiro sighs. “Alright everyone, prepare yourselves and we’ll meet outside our Lions.”

 

Keith curses under his breath knowing he has to leave Trianna here. He can’t take the chance of sending her back to the castle in Red. What if the castle is in danger? What if they need to form Voltron again? 

 

“Trianna, baby, I need you to listen to me.” Keith lifts her head and sees tears rolling down her face. “I have to go out there. Do not leave Red for any reason and keep your pistols with you just in case.” He puts her helmet on her head before speaking out loud to Red. “Red, do not let Trianna leave. If you sense she’s in any kind of danger, I want you to leave the planet. Bring her back to the castle. Don’t worry about me, just protect her.” He turns back to Trianna one more time. “I want you to put your safety first. If you need to run, then run. Red will take care of getting you to the castle. I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Be careful. I need you to come back to me.” Trianna whispers between sniffles. Keith kisses her lightly before standing and leaving Red. The last thing he hears when he leaves is Trianna crying.

 

One by one each of the Paladins leave their Lions to see the 20 or so Galra soldiers in front of them. Keith is the last one out and stands with the other Paladins. Keith sees Lance shoot him a look from the corner of his eye. Keith knows exactly what Lance wants to know.

 

“She’s in Red. I told her not to leave Red and to leave with Red if she had to. Red has the same orders.” Keith says. Lance frowns, not liking the fact that she’s not leaving right away but has no choice but to trust Keith. “I can’t send her back right away. Not if we might need Voltron.” Lance huffs, knowing that Keith is right. 

 

They don’t get much more time before the Galra soldiers start advancing. The Paladins quickly take their places, Shiro, Keith and Pidge charging the soldiers and Lance and Hunk hanging back picking off soldiers with their guns. They’re quickly overwhelmed by the soldiers, but they fight. While Keith may not have the strength that Shiro has, he relies on his speed to avoid the soldiers and backstab them when he can. Luckily, he has Lance to pick off some of the soldiers when he gets distracted worrying about Trianna. While there are some injuries, none of them are critical after they’ve taken out all the soldiers. 

 

Shiro tries to take a moment to strategize with the other Paladins before they fight Lotor’s three generals, Ezor, Acxa and Zethrid. Keith doesn’t let him speak, he looks towards the generals and Lotor and all he can see is revenge. If Trianna isn’t strong enough to get her revenge, then he will get it for her. His eyes flash with a fire that the Paladins have never seen before he’s running towards Lotor. Not being able to stop him, the other four Paladins chase him so he’s not running into battle alone. 

 

Trianna has been watching everything from Red since the battle began. Her helmet is off, and her cheeks are stained with tears. She knows she’s probably safer at the castle but refuses to abandon Keith. She sees Keith charge the three generals alone and screams for him to stop, knowing full well he can’t hear her. 

 

The first to step in Keith’s way of Lotor is Acxa. Ezor and Zethrid run to meet Pidge and Shiro while Lance and Hunk stay back. Lance and Hunk aren’t able to provide cover fire for long before Ezor makes her way to them. Without cover fire, injuries start to pile up on both sides. Knowing that Keith wants to make it to Lotor the most, they make sure that he’s always occupied. While fighting Ezor, Keith is able to throw her into Zethrid and make a break for Lotor. Acxa shouts for them to leave him, Lotor will be able to handle him. Watching Keith run towards Lotor has Trianna panicking. They all know what Lotor is capable of and he won’t hesitate to kill Keith or anyone else that’s in his way.

 

Keith stops before he gets to Lotor and stares at him, letting the anger build in him. “You’re going to pay for what you did to her. And I’m going to make sure of it.”

 

“You and who else? The Paladins that are getting slaughtered by my generals?” Lotor laughs. “Once I’m done with you five, I’m going to find Trianna and I’m going to make her my pet.”

 

“You’re not getting anywhere near her.” Keith growls.

 

“That’s what you think Red Paladin. Tell me, what kind of collar do you think I should make my new pet wear?  I’m thinking leather, or maybe something that will give her a shock if she misbehaves?” Lotor asks, smiling smugly at Keith. 

 

“You son of a bitch!” Keith yells as he charges Lotor.

 

Because of Keith’s injuries, the battle is one sided. While Keith is able to get some good shots on Lotor, he’s obviously too injured to win. Lotor spends most of the battle toying with him, taunting him with what he’s going to do to Trianna when he gets to her. Every taunt causes Keith to lose control and act out of anger, making him miss and leave himself open to another attack. 

 

“So, this is the Paladin that she chose?” Lotor says as he dodges another of Keith’s attacks. “I’ll have to show her what a real man is.”

 

Rage flashes in Keith’s eyes as he charges Lotor again. “Fuck you!” 

 

Lotor side steps and his sword catches Keith’s arm, causing Keith to stumble and fall. Lotor quickly pins Keith to the ground and grins as the smaller man struggles beneath him. “Maybe I won’t keep her to myself this time. Maybe I’ll share her with the other Galra generals. Let them use her until she’s broken.” Keith growls loudly and headbutts Lotor as hard as he can. Lotor reels from the hit and Keith is able to stand and keep fighting.

 

It doesn’t take long before Keith has pushed his body to its limits. Every time he’s knocked down his body screams at him to stay down, but his mind and heart make him get up each time. He can’t give up now, he has to protect Trianna. There’s no one else to help him, they’re all involved in their own battles.

 

Trianna keeps seeing Keith being knocked down, being toyed with by Lotor. She doesn’t know what Lotor is saying, but she can see Keith charge towards him recklessly every time. She doesn’t know how much longer he can hold out, how much more his body can take. All she knows is she can’t watch him die. Not when she might be able to do something. 

 

“Red please! You have to let me out!” Trianna is banging her fists on the pilot’s seat. “I don’t care what Keith said. He’ll die if someone doesn’t help him!”

 

Red knows just as well as Trianna does that the Paladins might not survive unless something drastic happens. Trianna can’t feel it, but all the other Lions are asking Red to let Trianna out. They can feel the pain that their Paladins are going through as much as Red can feel Keith’s pain. 

 

Trianna sits in the pilot’s chair and curls up into a ball. “This isn’t even about revenge anymore. It’s about saving Keith. Please! I don’t care if Lotor gets away. I need to save the team like they saved me. I can’t let Keith die!” 

 

The other Lions can sense that Red is conflicted and urge her to let Trianna help. They will all share in the repercussions, but they need to try this to save all their Paladins. Red decides to listen to her fellow Lions and lays down to let Trianna out. 

 

Trianna gathers her helmet and pistols when she notices what Red is doing. She stops before leaving the Lion and looks back. “Thanks Red. I’ll try to stay safe.”

 

Knowing that running straight to Lotor and Keith is a bad idea, she uses the few trees and large rocks around to sneak her way past the other Paladins and Lotor’s generals. It doesn’t take her very long to reach Keith and Lotor. She stops behind a tree about 10 yards away and climbs it to hide in its branches. Keith’s armour is cracked and destroyed in most places. His chest plate looks like it might fall off with one more blow. She can see rips in his under suit and blood coming out of the wounds under them. He’s on his knees in front of Lotor with the point of Lotor’s sword at his throat. It looks like the sword is the only thing holding Keith up at the moment. She can see Lotor talking but she isn’t close enough to hear him. 

 

“Silly Paladin.” Lotor laughs, using his sword to lift Keith’s chin. “Hmmm…That’s a position Trianna will have to get used to when I find her again.” Keith growls in response, knowing that if he dares to move Lotor will kill him where he stands. 

 

Suddenly a shot rings out and lands in Lotor’s shoulder causing him to stumble back a few steps. Thinking that the team has defeated the generals, Keith looks to side, hoping to see them coming to help him. He sees the battle still going on and Lance busy with Ezor. Confused, he knows only Lance would have a shot that accurate. Another shot rings out and hits Lotor again, knocking him to his knees. Both men look around confused at where the shots are coming from. 

 

“Coward! You dare attack from the shadows? Show yourself and fight me like a man!” Lotor yells as he stands and looks around. 

 

Taking this as her cue, Trianna drops out of the tree she’s been hiding in and slowly walks towards them with her pistols at her sides. She opens a comm link with Keith only as she’s walking. “Please don’t blame Red. I want you to know this isn’t about revenge, it’s about protecting you. Get to Red if you can. No matter what happens, I’m grateful for everything you’ve done for me. Please don’t forget how much I love you.” She can hear Keith start to argue but she cuts the comms before he can get a whole word out.

 

Once she gets about 3 yards away, she points one pistol at Lotor but doesn’t change her pace. She can hear Keith yelling at her, asking her what she’s thinking. But none of it registers, the only thing that matters is protecting the ones she loves. When she’s a few feet away from Keith, he can see a look in her eyes that he’s never seen before. It can only be described as a combination of determination and hatred. It’s enough to send a shiver down Keith’s spine. 

 

Trianna doesn’t stop until she’s standing between Keith and Lotor. “You took so much from me. You made me a shell of who I was. I wouldn’t have survived if it wasn’t for Keith. I’m not going to let you take him from me too.” Her voice is strong, but there are still tear stains on her cheeks and tears threatening to start falling.

 

Lotor laughs in her face. “You really think you can stop me?”

 

“You have two choices. You can leave now while you can still walk away, or you can be carried away.” Her voice doesn’t waver and neither does her pistol. 

 

“I refuse to take orders from a whore.” Lotor points his sword at Trianna and lunges at her. She’s able to dodge as she tries to aim for a shot and misses. 

 

Trianna leads Lotor away from Keith to make sure he doesn’t get caught in the crossfire. Thanks to her training and Lotor already being tired, she’s able to hold her own against him. She underestimated how hard Lotor hits with a sword when he manages to crack the armour covering her arm when she tries to block a swing. They’re both able to get some good hits on each other, but it’s clear that Lotor is doing more damage to Trianna than the other way around. Keith notices that her fighting isn’t reckless, she’s calculating her moves and isn’t wasting any movement. 

 

Knowing that he can’t fight anymore, Keith opens the comms to the other Paladins. “I need you guys to get over here now!”

 

“We’re a little busy here Keith. What’s wrong? Where’s Lotor?” Shiro sounds winded from fighting, which shouldn’t be a surprise to Keith at all. 

 

“Trianna got out of Red. She’s fighting Lotor now. I’m too hurt to keep fighting.” Keith yells into the comms. 

 

Keith hears a jumble of voices from the rest of the team panicking. Shiro’s voice is able to cut through them all. “I’ll be there as soon as I can! Paladins, try to hold off the generals while I get to Keith.”

 

The other Paladins try to cover Shiro as best they can so he can get away quickly. Zethrid tries to follow him until Pidge shoots a grappling hook at her feet, tripping her. Shiro is able to make it to where the other battle is happening just in time to see Trianna get thrown against a tree. As she starts to stand, she sees Shiro running towards them. 

 

“Shiro stop! Just get Keith to Red!” Before Shiro can react, she turns her attention back to Lotor. She continues to fight like Shiro isn’t even there. Not used to being spoken to like that, Shiro runs to check on Keith. 

 

Lotor stops attacking for a moment to allow Trianna to catch her breath. “Are you ready to give up and come back with me? If you come willingly, I promise the punishment for leaving won’t be so bad. I’ll even give you a pillow to sit on as my pet.”

 

Trianna spits out a glob of blood on the ground between them. “I’ll never go anywhere with you. I’d rather die.”

 

Lotor’s expression changes from amused to sadistic. “That can be arranged.” He rushes Trianna with his sword drawn. 

 

Between fatigue and not realizing that there’s a tree behind her, she’s not able to dodge the attack in time and is pinned against the tree. She can feel Lotor’s breath on her face and his sword pressing against her neck. She needs to be careful not to move, it won’t take much for the sword to slice her skin. Hearing a commotion, Lotor looks to the side and sees the rest of the Paladins running towards them, followed by Zethrid, Ezor and Acxa. 

 

“Stop right there or I will slice her throat!” Lotor yells before the Paladins can get too close. They look to Shiro who nods to them to signal them to comply. 

 

Turning back to Trianna, Lotor grins sadistically. “It looks like the witch’s experiments were a success after all.”

 

“What are you talking about? What does she have to do with me?” Trianna asks, trying not to move against the sword to her throat.

 

“I forgot you don’t remember. You were just an experiment. You belonged to the witch at the same time as the Black Paladin. She tried to give you heightened combat skills, but since the results weren’t immediate you were deemed to be a failure. Instead of destroying you, I saved your life and took you into my harem.” Trianna doesn’t know what to say, she can’t believe what she’s hearing. Lotor chuckles at the look of fear and disbelief on Trianna’s face. “How does it feel to know that your past was nothing more than being a lab rat and a whore?” 

 

Trianna can feel the blade start to cut her skin as Lotor puts more pressure on the sword. He leans into her and licks the side of her face obscenely and moans in her ear. When he pulls back the last thing he expects is to see her grinning at him. Before he can question her, a shot resonates through the area. Everyone watches as Lotor drops his sword and stumbles backwards clutching his stomach. Before anything can be said, Trianna aims and shoots Lotor once more in the stomach. This time he falls to the ground with blood gushing from the open wounds. She kicks his sword towards him and looks to his three generals. 

 

“You don’t have much time before he bleeds out. I suggest you leave now.” The warning shows no emotion or urgency. 

 

They cautiously run to Lotor and Zethrid picks him up as Ezor grabs his sword before running back to their ships. Trianna’s sight doesn’t leave them until the ships have left the surface. As soon as they’re out of sight, Trianna gets overwhelmed with emotion and falls to her knees. She leans forward and holds her head with her hands, trying to process what happened. 

 

Lance rushes to her and kneels on the ground next to her. “Trianna! Are you ok?”

 

“Get Keith to Red! He needs a pod and he needs it now!” Trianna barks out, not even looking up. 

 

Lance looks back to Keith and sees Shiro helping him up. Keith can’t stand on his own right now so Shiro picks him up. “Shiro has him. Come on, I’ll get you back to Red too.” He helps Trianna stand and lets her use him as a crutch to get back to Red. 

 

“Everyone! Back to your Lions! We need to get back to the castle as soon as possible!” Shiro shouts while carrying Keith towards Red.

 

Hunk and Pidge help each other to their Lions while Shiro carries Keith and Lance helps Trianna. When they get to Red, Shiro sets Keith in the pilot’s seat while Lance helps Trianna sit next to him on the floor, leaning back on the pilot’s chair. Once they’re back to their own Lions, they all leave the planet. On the way, Shiro calls Allura and tells her that they’re on the way back and they’re all injured. The usual after battle talk is had between Paladins, but there’s not much being said but Keith’s voice is the only one coming from Red. Back at the castle, Shiro and Lance go to Red and help Keith and Trianna to the med bay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle with Lotor. Trianna tells the rest of the team the secret about her past.

When the Paladins get to the med bay, they notice that Coran and Allura have moved the 3 exam tables near each other so they can treat the team quickly. Pidge and Hunk share a table, Shiro and Lance set Keith and Trianna down on another table and share the third. 

 

Allura asks everyone what happened. The Paladins give her a quick rundown of what happened after they lured the cruiser away from the castle. The whole time the Paladins are talking, Trianna stays silent the entire time and just stares at nothing. Based off her reaction after her battle with Lotor, they worry about what state she’s in. They try speaking to her but can’t seem to get her attention. It takes Keith slightly shaking her and saying her name to get her attention. 

 

Trianna blinks a couple times and turns to Keith. The moment she sees him, she can’t control herself or her emotions anymore. She pulls her legs onto the table hugging them and starts crying and apologizing. “I’m sorry. I promised I wouldn’t leave Red. I thought you were going to die. I had to try to protect you.” She just kept repeating herself like she was in a trance.

 

Keith holds her and rubs her back as much as he can to try and calm her down. “It’s ok baby. I’m ok, you’re ok.” The rest of the room silently watches Keith try to comfort Trianna. The only sound in the room is Trianna choking on her own sobs and Keith trying to comfort her.

 

Coran is the first to break the silence. “You’re all going to need a healing pod, at most I don’t think anyone will need more than a couple hours. That said, I think we should wait for Trianna to calm down before she goes into a pod.”

 

Keith looks up from Trianna. “I’ll wait with her until she’s ready for a pod.”

 

“Keith, you need a pod the most. You can’t put this off.” Shiro tells him. Keith shakes his head and continues to comfort Trianna. 

 

“I promise that she won’t be alone. Either myself or Allura will stay with her until she can go in a pod.” Coran promises. “You need to be in a pod now or there could be permanent damage.”

 

Keith doesn’t like the idea of going in a pod with Trianna like this. While she’s not as loud as she was, she’s still crying and muttering to herself. “I love you. I’ll be back with you soon.” He whispers in her ear before allowing Shiro to help him to a pod.

 

“I’ll take care of her Keith. Concentrate on getting better.” Allura tells him before the door to his pod shuts. The read out on the pod says Keith should be in there for close to two hours.

 

Coran helps the other Paladins into pods and notes that pods should start opening in about 45 minutes. “Princess, the first pod should open up in about 45 minutes and the last one in two.” He turns to Allura to see her sitting with Trianna.

 

“Thanks Coran, I’ll stay here so you can get started on any repairs that are needed.” She turns back to Trianna and holds her. Trianna is still repeating the same things like she doesn’t realize that it’s Allura next to her and not Keith. Allura spends the next 30 minutes just trying to get Trianna to stop mumbling and calm down a little. When she stops mumbling, it takes some more time for her to stop crying to heavily and allow her breathing to even out. The whole time, Allura is holding her, rubbing her back and telling her that everything will be ok. Eventually, Trianna is able to breathe at a steady pace again and seems to have come out of the trance she was in.

 

Trianna looks around and sees that she’s in the med bay and that Allura is with her. “Allura? What happened?” Noticing that she can’t see anyone else in the room with them, she starts to panic. “Where’s Keith? Where’s everyone?”

 

“They’re all ok. They’re in healing pods right now.” She can feel Trianna relax in her arms when she says everyone is ok. “You need one too but we didn’t want to put you in one until you calmed down. Did you want to talk about what happened?”

 

“No. I’m not ready yet.” Trianna shakes her head and looks towards the pods. “Maybe after I’m out of a pod. I think I’m ready to go in one now.”

 

Allura nods and helps her off the table, together they walk to the healing pod next to Keith’s. They both know that Coran left that one empty on purpose and already programmed for Trianna. Before going into the pod, she stops at Keith’s pod and watches him for a moment. He looks so peaceful even though she can see the scrapes and bruises on his face and shoulders. 

 

She rests her hand on the cold glass door. “I’m so sorry.” She whispers before continuing to her pod and getting in. “Thank you for staying with me Allura. It means a lot.”

 

“No need to thank me. Just relax and concentrate on getting healed up.” Allura smiles as she shuts the door and the pod activates. 

 

It takes about 5 more minutes before the first pods are beeping. Hunk is the first, with Shiro being released a few minutes later. 

 

“How are you both feeling?” Allura helps Shiro to the table next to Hunk’s. 

 

“Like I’ve been hit by a truck.” Hunk shakes his head, trying to clear it.

 

“Agreed.” Shiro replies, trying to work out the kinks in his human arm. “Is Trianna in one of the pods?”

 

Allura nods. “She’s in the pod next to Keith. She was eventually able to calm down enough to go into a pod.” Before she can say much else, Pidge and Lance’s pods start beeping. Shiro helps by catching Lance as Allura catches Pidge. 

 

“Where’s Trianna?” Lance asks, taking a moment to clear his head and look around the room.

 

Allura and Shiro bring them over to the exam tables. “First, how are you both feeling?”

 

“Horrible, but better than I did when I went in.” Pidge replies.

 

“I’ve been better, but I’ve also been worse.” Lance says.

 

“Now about Trianna. It took a little while, but she was able to calm down enough to be coherent and go into a pod.” Allura explains. “Once she and Keith are out of their pods, I’d like to have a quick debriefing then you will all be free to rest. There’s some time left on their pods, I’m going to prepare some tea and meet you all in the briefing room.” With that, Allura walks out of the room, leaving the 4 Paladins to themselves. 

 

Hunk looks around with a worried look. “Do you think they’ll be ok? They were both in bad shape.” 

 

“I’ve never seen Keith to the point where he couldn’t fight anymore. It was scary.” Pidge replies.

 

“Physically I’m sure they’ll be fine. The pods can fix just about anything. I’m worried about them both mentally though.” Shiro is looking into Keith’s pod, noticing the damage done to his under suit. “I’ve seen Keith reckless in battles before. But it was nothing like this.” 

 

“Love can make you do senseless and reckless things.” Lance’s eyes don’t move from Trianna’s pod. “When I got to her after Lotor and his generals escaped, all she cared about was getting Keith back to the castle. No matter what I said, she just kept repeating herself about getting Keith into a healing pod.”

 

They all sit in silence for a while, not knowing what else to say about a situation that they’re still trying to process. Hunk and Pidge join Lance and Shiro as they stand by the 2 occupied pods. After a few more minutes, Keith’s pod starts to beep and the door opens. Shiro catches him as he falls out and helps him gain his footing. 

 

“Shiro, where is she?” Keith tries to break free of Shiro’s grip and it takes Hunk’s help to steady him again.

 

“She’s in this pod Keith.” Lance says. “Allura was able to get her calm enough to go into a pod.”

 

Keith stands next to Lance and looks into the pod. “Back on the planet…I don’t know what happened to her.”

 

“She realized that her thirst for revenge was within her grasp. It must’ve been too much to control.” Pidge says.

 

Keith shakes his head. “It’s not that. When she heard Lotor’s voice she was scared, nothing could have made her leave Red.” He places his hand on the glass door. “I’ve seen her when revenge was all she could think about. This was different. Her eyes were so cold, there wasn’t a hint of emotion to them. And her fighting style was different. She wasn’t reckless, it was like every move was calculated. She looked almost blood thirsty.” 

 

Hunk remembers what he saw of her battle with Lotor. “She….she fought like a Galra.” The rest of the team looks at him like he’s insane. “Think about it. They’re always calculated in their fighting style and look to end battles quickly.”

 

“That doesn’t make any sense. She trained with us, why would she fight like a Galra?” Shiro asks. 

 

“I don’t know. It was just something I noticed. It’s probably nothing.” Hunk tries to back track.

 

“Allura said she was able to break out of the trance she was in. I wonder if it will have any effect on her in there.” Lance says. “What was she saying? I couldn’t understand her.”

 

“She was apologizing. That she broke her promise to me. That she did it to protect me.” Keith hangs his head. “It’s my fault she…”   
  


“No!” Lance shouts, interrupting Keith. “Her wanting to protect you isn’t your fault. There’s no one to blame here. Are you saying that it would be her fault if you broke a promise to protect her?”

 

Before Keith has a chance to answer, the last remaining pod beeps and the door slowly starts to open. Keith catches Trianna as she falls out of the pod and cradles her carefully in his arms. She opens her eyes and blinks a few times to focus. 

 

“Keith. I’m sorry. Please forgive me. I had to.” Trianna starts to apologize the moment she sees Keith. She has to make sure he knows she felt she had to break her promise.

 

“Shhhh. It’s ok. I’m not angry, just worried.” He kisses her lightly on the forehead and tightens his grip on her. He can feel her tremble a little, causing him to hold her a bit tighter. 

 

“We should get going team. Allura’s waiting for us in the briefing room. She wanted to have a quick debriefing before letting us rest.” Shiro tells the team. 

 

Trianna whimpers slightly when Keith loosens his grip on her. “It’s ok. I won’t let go.” He holds her hand and gives it a squeeze. She nods and they follow the rest of the team to the briefing room. 

 

They see Allura and Coran already there with tea and snacks for everyone. They all take their seats as Coran pours each of them a cup of tea. Some of them reach for the snacks available, having not eaten for some time. Trianna stays quiet in her seat next to Keith, holding onto his hand like she’ll float away if she lets go.

 

“I’m sorry for this everyone. I’m hoping to make this quick so you can all rest, but I need to know what happened once you lured the cruiser away from the castle.” Allura takes her seat at the head of the table and waits for someone to step up and speak. 

 

Shiro starts to replay everything that happened. “To keep things short, it was a trap. Once we were away from the castle, the cruiser and most of the smaller ships worm holed out of the area and we were lured to landing on a small planet. As we landed, Lotor contacted us. He wanted us to leave our Lions. To fight some soldiers and his Generals to get to him. If we didn’t do it, he was going to send battle ships to destroy the castle. The five of us met outside our Lions and were met with about 20 Galra soldiers.”

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but where was Trianna during this?” Allura asks.

 

“I left her in Red. I told Red that if she sensed Trianna was in danger, to leave with her and come back to the castle.” Keith replies.

 

“We were able to make it through the soldiers with fairly minimal injuries.” Shiro continues. “It was almost like Lotor was using them to toy with us. We got to his Generals and it was fairly even, considering we had been fighting for a while already.”

 

“We were still fighting them when Keith found an opening and ran off towards Lotor.” Lance interrupts. Keith shoots him an angry glare, not regretting his decision at all. “Eventually we were able to get away from the Generals to get to Keith. But by then Trianna was there.”

 

“What happened with Lotor?” Allura asks Keith.

 

“I tried to fight. I was so exhausted and injured that he just toyed with me.” Keith looks down at his lap. “I got some good shots in, but he could’ve killed me anytime. But I couldn’t give up, if I did, he would have found his way to Trianna.” Trianna moves closer to Keith and rests her head on his shoulder. “It wasn’t until I was 100% sure that Lotor was going to kill me when he got shot in the shoulder and was knocked back. I thought it was Lance at first, but he was still fighting the generals. When a second shot hit him, Lotor called out whoever was doing it. That’s when Trianna dropped out of a tree. I tried telling her to get back to Red but she wouldn’t listen. She placed herself between Lotor and me and gave him the chance to leave, when he didn’t take it they started fighting. Eventually I was able to get through to Shiro through the comms to get him to come to me and told him Trianna was fighting Lotor.”

 

“When I was able to get there, I saw Lotor throw her into a tree. When I tried to get to her, she just yelled for me to get Keith to Red and turned back to Lotor. Her fighting style was like nothing we’d seen from her before. Everything looked so calculated and every movement had a purpose.”

 

“When the rest of us got to them, we saw Lotor pinning Trianna up against a tree with his sword to her throat.” Pidge continues. “If we got any closer, he was going to slit her throat. They looked to be talking for a bit before we all heard a gunshot. We saw Lotor step back and drop his sword. Trianna had been able to shoot him in the stomach. She shot him a second time to make him fall. I heard her tell the generals to take him and leave.”

 

Lance steps in to continue. “After they left, she just dropped to her knees and held her head in her hands. When I got to her, she just shouted to get Keith back to the castle. I tried asking if she was ok, but she was only concerned with Keith. She didn’t say anything all the way back to Red.”

 

“She didn’t speak until after we were in the med bay.” Keith says.

 

Allura looks to Trianna. “I know you didn’t want to talk about it before, but can you tell us what happened?”

 

Trianna lifts her head from Keith’s shoulder and takes a deep breath. “I had promised Keith that I would stay in Red, and that I’d leave with her if I had to. I fully intended to keep my promise, but when I saw Lotor toying with Keith and almost killing him so many times….I-I just couldn’t handle it. I begged Red to let me out, to let me help. I didn’t even know if she could hear me, but I kept begging. She must’ve been able to sense something, because when I said it wasn’t about revenge, it was about saving Keith, she let me out.” She squeezes Keith’s hand to try to give her the strength to continue. “I snuck around to a tree close to where they were. I felt like I only had one shot, if I waited any longer I’d lose him. Then it’s like Keith said, Lotor called out whoever shot him and I jumped out of the tree I was hiding in. I’m not sure what happened to me when I started walking. I didn’t feel like myself, all the fear I had in Red was gone. I felt more determined than I ever have. By the time I put myself between Keith and Lotor, any feelings of revenge I had were gone. I even gave Lotor a chance to leave. I didn’t care what happened to me, all that mattered was Keith was safe.”

 

She looks to the other Paladins. “You guys mentioned that my fighting style was different. It’s something that I noticed too. It almost felt like I was on autopilot when I was fighting Lotor. It’s like my mind was blank, I wasn’t thinking about revenge, just dodging and striking. I don’t even remember seeing Shiro or telling him to get Keith to Red. I do remember Lotor telling everyone not to come closer or he’d kill me. But that’s because of what he told me afterwards.” Trianna stops talking and hangs her head, wiping some tears from her eyes.

 

Giving her a moment to compose herself, Allura asks, “What did he tell you?”

 

“He told me more about my past.” Trianna whispers, scared that this will cause the team to think differently of her. “He told me I was just an experiment. I belonged to Haggar at the same time Shiro did.” She looks up at Shiro before continuing. No one would have thought they shared a past that neither of them remember. “Lotor told me that she tried to give me heightened combat skills. When the results weren’t immediate, I was marked as a failure. Instead of being destroyed, Lotor saved me and brought me into his harem.”

 

“So that’s how you picked up on training so quickly.” Keith wonders out loud.

 

Trianna nods. “While Lotor was talking, I was able to reposition one of my pistols without him noticing. When I got it in position, I took my shot before he could slit my throat. Once he was out of sight with his generals, I was hit with a wave of relief that it was over and regret that I broke my promise to Keith. It was so strong I felt like I couldn’t even move on my own. I still feel that way now, but less so. I may regret that I broke my promise, but if I had to do it over again I would.”

 

Keith lets go of her hand to be able to put his arm around her as she wipes more tears from her eyes. Coran kneels down next to her chair and holds her hand. “If you need to talk, please don’t hesitate to let anyone know. We’re all here for you.” Trianna nods as the rest of the team echoes what Coran said. 

 

“Thank you everyone. I think that’s more than enough for now. I will do my best to clear everyone’s schedules for the next few days. We will do what we can with the castle and only bring out Voltron if absolutely necessary.” Allura announces. “You’re all dismissed, I suggest taking advantage of the next few days. I’m going to wormhole us to a safer part of the galaxy in the meantime.”

 

The Paladins and Trianna decide rest is more important than eating at the moment. With the exception of Shiro, they all file out of the room to get some sleep. “Allura, I was wondering if I could ask you something.”

 

“Of course Shiro, what is it?”

 

“I was hoping you’d be able to look up any information that we might have on Haggar’s experiments. There might be something in there about Trianna.”

 

Allura rests her hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about that now. Just get some rest and we can talk about it later.”

 

**************************************************

 

Trianna holds onto Keith the entire walk back to their room. She whines a little when Keith leaves her sitting on the bed to get their pyjamas. They’re both tired and sore so they help to undress and dress each other before crawling into bed. 

 

Trianna is still sitting up as Keith is getting into bed. “I need to tell you why I broke my promise, why I left Red. Maybe if I do, the guilt about it will go away. I wanted to keep my promise, I really did. But I truly believed that if I stayed in Red that Lotor would’ve killed you. I couldn’t stand him taking you away from me.” Her eyes start to fill with tears as she thinks about losing him.

 

Keith smiles and cups her face with his hand. “I understand why you did it and I’m not angry at you for it. You’re right, if you hadn’t been there, Lotor would’ve killed me. I was so caught up in trying to protect you, that I didn’t protect myself.” He leans down and kisses her softly before they both lay down and fall asleep.

 

Luckily, the next few days at the castle are peaceful and quiet. It’s all a blur of sleep and zombie-like shuffling to the kitchen for food for the team. They’re mostly left on their own with Allura and Coran working on castle repairs. It’s a couple days before Coran sees Trianna up and about the castle. He finds her and Keith in the kitchen eating and sits with them to catch up.

 

“How are both of you feeling? It’s been a couple days since you got out of the pods.” Coran asks. 

 

“I think we’re about back to normal. We’re back to a normal sleep schedule, but it’s still hard not to nap.” Keith answers.

 

Coran looks to Trianna and doesn’t need to say a word. “I’m doing a lot better. It feels like a huge weight was lifted off of me. I think I’ll be able to move on from the last few months. I may not have killed Lotor, but I was able to prove that I’m strong enough to stand up to him.”

 

“That’s amazing!” Coran smiles. “Only time will tell for sure. If you need to talk, you know where I am.” 

 

Trianna nods. “I do. When it all happened, I felt a wave of relief and regret wash over me. Relief from knowing I can stand up to Lotor and regret from breaking my promise to Keith. But I don’t feel that regret anymore thanks to Keith. He’s made sure that I know he’s not angry or disappointed in me.” She looks at Keith and smiles. 

 

“I couldn’t be happier to hear that. I must get back and tie up some loose ends on repairs. I believe Allura will want to meet with everyone today or tomorrow and talk about getting back on schedule.” Coran stands and leaves the kitchen as quickly as he came in.

 

“I think I might try a short training session today. I’m not sure if you’re up to it or not.” Keith asks Trianna. 

 

“I’m not, but you go ahead. I’ll take care of our dishes.” 

 

Keith stands and pulls out Trianna’s chair. “Ok. You know where I’ll be if you need me.”

 

Trianna watches him leave and starts to gather the dishes to bring them to the dishwasher. She’s almost done loading them in when Shiro walks in and catches her eye. “I was hoping to find you. Do you have a minute?”

 

“Sure. What’s on your mind?” Trianna loads the last plate into the dishwasher and sits next to Shiro at the table.

 

“I wanted to tell you that we might have some info on when you were one of Haggar’s experiments. We gathered a lot of information looking for anything about what they did to me, but that information must’ve been kept somewhere else. If you want to know more, I’m sure we’d be able to find something.”

 

“I appreciate that Shiro. I would like to know more, but it’s all so sudden. I want to wait for things to go back to normal before digging into it.” Trianna replies. “If we do this, there’s a chance that we might be able to uncover some of your past too. Are you ok with that?”

 

Shiro nods. “I am. I don’t remember anything either. If this can jog your memory, maybe you can help me remember. If we’re both ok with this, we’ll do it together when we’re both ready.”

 

Trianna smiles. “Deal.”


End file.
